True Identity
by sea-princess
Summary: This story is not along the original story line. Kagome is the last one of her tribe, but she doesn't know who or where she originally came from. She seeks help from other tribes, but finds help at Sesshoumaru's tribe and more. SessKag
1. Prologue

(Hey all, I have another story to put up. This one isn't along the original story line but I kidnapped the characters and placed them in here. I hope you like it.)

(Just make things clear, in my story, the Western Lands have been divided into separate tribes of different type of youkais. There are two kinds of Inu youkai, the Silver Inu youkais and the Golden Inu youkais. The Silver Inu youkai tribe rule over a fairly large portion of the Western Land, about 45 percent. The Golden Inu youkai tribe own about 35 percent, while other tribes control the remaining 20 percent. Naraku owns the neighboring lands north of the Western Lands. I hope this will help. Now onto the story.)

"Speaking"

'Thought"

"'Speaking in wolf tongue'"

Chapter 1: Prologue

Deep in the forest of the Western Lands lived a very powerful tribe of Golden Inu youkais. When not out fighting, they lived a very comfortable, normal life. Some even settled down and had children, but were prepared for battle when called upon. Everyone in the tribe helped during the battle, especially the lord and lady of the tribe. The Lady of the tribe was a unique youkai, for she was the Guardian of the Sacred Shikon No Tama. She helped out a lot, even when at time her husband told her to stay. She wouldn't listen and said, "They're my people too and I want to make sure they get through this." The Lord had a hard time arguing with her, so he let her help. Then the Lord restricted the Lady from fighting when he found out that she was pregnant. She hated knowing she couldn't help, but she knew that it was for the good of the baby. The Lady then gave birth to a beautiful baby girl a few weeks later. The tribe celebrated with the news of the new heiress. The Lord place around the baby's neck a metal sun necklace that had her given name carved on it. "Kagome, my beautiful Kagome."

One day, the proud new parents were walking through the village with Kagome, who was laughing and smiling in the Lady's arms. They had reached the edge of the village and they both looked at beautiful she was. Just then, a bell rang out alerting the tribe that there were intruders approaching. The Lord looked at his wife and said, "Go back to the house." She shook her head and said, "No, I'm going to help. Kagome will be safe with her barrier." (Note: Kagome has been able to put up her own barrier ever since she was two weeks old and now she's a month old.) The Lord sighed and said, "This isn't a good idea." The Lady placed Kagome in the bushes, kissed her forehead, and then she placed her hands over her eyes and said, "Kagome, bad people." Immediately, Kagome closed her eyes and erected a barrier around herself. She opened them and saw her mother stand back up. The Lady looked back at her husband and said, "Don't worry, she will be safe. And you can't change my mind, I'm helping." The Lord sighed and then the two went off to fight off the intruders. Two hours went by, but the Lord and Lady never returned to Kagome.

A bit away from the tribe, a pack of wolves was heading back to their den when they caught a whiff of blood. One of the wolves called up to their leader named Mira, "'Mira, you smell that? Fresh blood. Should we check it out?'" A big, brown female wolf stopped and turned around and nodded. So the pack turned and headed toward the smell of the blood.

When they reached the tribe, there were blood and bodies everywhere. Mira looked at everyone in the pack and said, '"Search the place and look for survivors. Do not hurt them if find any. Understood?'" The pack nodded their heads and then spread out and began searching. Mira was the last to start searching when a sound came to her ears. She followed the sound through the village until she came to bush at edge of the village. She saw a faint light blue barrier around the bush.

Mira went around the bush to a hole and looked in. She saw a little inu youkai baby, who was a bit fussy. Then the baby turned her head to Mira and starred at her for a bit. The baby turned it's headed a bit and then smiled and giggled. Mira then noticed that the barrier had gone down, so she slowly moved closer. Mira gave the baby a small lick on the cheek and then looked at her again. She told herself that she couldn't leave this baby here alone, so she very gently gathered up the blanket around the infant and then carefully picked the baby up in her mouth and headed back to where they had arrived.

The other members of the pack came back to her and reported that there weren't any survivors. Mira gently put the baby down and said, "'Well, then this little one will come with us. Since there's no one to care for her, we will.'" No one dared to question her, so they also agreed to take care of the baby. Then one of the wolves came up to Mira and placed next to the baby a small lavender sphere and said, "'This was found around the neck of a female that smells like the baby. We should keep it until she is ready to have it back.'" Mira nodded in agreement, so the wolf picked the jewel back up while Mira carefully picked the baby back up in her mouth. The pack then left the village and headed home. A man came out from behind a tree and watched the wolves leave with the last of the Golden Inu youkais. 'Those damn demons missed one youkai. I guess that means it's time for plan B.' He disappeared from the deserted village and headed deep into the Western Lands.

10 years later

A spunky little inu youkai jumped up onto a rock and looked out over the valley. Mira caught up to her and sat down next to the rock the little inu youkai was on. "'Look at the view, Momma'". The little youkai had long dark, dark brown hair that looked almost black hair that blew in the wind. She turned her head and smiled at Mira. She had sparkling gray eyes that looked silver, two pale gold stripes on each cheek, and a small gold sun on her forehead and both her sun and stripes stood out a bit against her pale skin.

Mira smiled and said, "'Kagome, how can one little girl have so much energy?'" Kagome jumped down off the rock and hugged Mira and said, I don't know. Kagome then, still hugging Mira, went to her knees and said, "'Momma, why am I so different from the family?'" Mira sighed, trying to think of what to say to her. She then said, "'You're not different, you're special. And no one treats you differently, do they?'" "'No, but I look different from them.'" Mira licked Kagome's head and said, "'The family loves you and we don't want anything to change. Now let's go home.'" Kagome smiled and jumped up and climbed onto Mira's back and then Mira took off toward the den.

Well, that the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it and I will try to post the next chapter ASAP. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely, but Sesshoumaru might not be the same after a few chapters.

Chapter 2 

8 years later

A tall, slender, but well built inu youkai walked out of the wolf den. She had her long dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, but still long enough to reach her mid-back. She wore a tight khaki tube top and a brown fur wrap around her mother gave her for her sixteenth birthday and dark brown tail draped over her shoulder. She placed her arrows in her quiver on her back and held her bow tight in her hand.

Mira came next to her and said, "'Do you have to do this, Kagome? You have all you need here.'" Kagome looked out at the forest and said, "'But I don't feel complete. I need to find out who and what I am; and you can't stop me, Mother. I have to do this.'" Mira sighed and then turned and entered the den. She returned to Kagome's side. Kagome knelt down next to her and Mira placed a small purple ball attached to a thin leather strap with four fangs on it, two on each side of the sphere. "'What's this, Mother?'" "'It was found with your real mother's body. We never told you, but your real mother and father were killed by, from what we could tell, a flood of demons. Your village was also destroyed by them as well.'" Kagome picked up the jewel and said, "'This was my real mother's?'" Mira nodded and said, "'I been waiting for the right time to give it to you and I feel this is that time.'" Kagome looked at it for a moment, but then placed it around her neck, which laid right above her breasts. Mira turned her head and sighed a bit. Kagome placed her arms around her and said, "'No matter what I find out about myself, this will always be my home and you will always be my mother.'" Mira nuzzled her a bit and then Kagome let go of her and stood up. The other members of the pack came out of the den to watch her enter the forest.

Kagome decided that the best place to start would be the Western Lands because that was where tribes were abundant. So she headed into the Western Lands from the Southern Lands, where her den was located. (note: The wolf den was right across the border of the Western Lands.) The first tribe she went to was a neko youkai tribe. Members of the tribe came out and took a defensive pose. Kagome put up her hands and said, "I don't want to fight, I just wish to ask a question." The leader of the tribe came to her and said, "Ask it." Kagome held up the Shikon Jewel and said, "Do you know which tribe this came from?" The leader gasped and the members began to back away slowly. The leader then said, "Leave our village now! We don't want any trouble from your kind." "My kind? My wolf pack and I have never caused you any trouble." The leader stood strong and said, "Just leave now; but let me tell you, you're not a wolf."

Kagome left the neko tribe thinking over what the leader had said, '…you're not a wolf.' "What did he mean by that? If I'm not a wolf, then who am I?" Kagome held up the Jewel, but then let it fall back down. A dark man peered around a tree and saw Kagome heading in the direction he had hoped. Kagome, as she was walking, felt someone dark behind her. She quickly turned around with her bow and arrow ready to fire and said, "Who's there?" No answer. She waited for a few seconds, but then lowered her bow and then put her arrow back in the quiver. She continued on, but looked over her shoulder a couple of times and she kept her bow in hand.

Kagome continued on from tribe to tribe trying to figure out who she is and where she's from, but she got the same answer as the first tribe she went to. "Leave now!" "We don't want trouble from you." Kagome walked through the forest to find the next tribe. "Why won't they tell me who I am? And why are they scared of me?" She continued on and then said, "From what I've heard, the next tribe is supposedly the largest and most powerful tribe in the Western Lands, the Silver Inu youkai tribe.

She continued on closer to the tribe when two Silver Inu youkais jumped into her path, blocking her way. "What is your business here?" one of them said to her. "I wish to speak to your leader." "What matter do you wish to speak to him about?" "I was hoping he could tell who I am and I thought he could tell me with this." She took the Shikon off and held it up to them. They gasped and one said, "Is that…" "The Shikon Jewel? Yes." The guard looked at the other one and said, "Well, right now he is very busy and doesn't want any one to bother him. But we will find time for you to meet with him." The other one then said, "We'll have a room set up for you to stay in while you wait." Kagome bowed and said, "Thank you." She then followed the two through the village and then up to an enormous castle with elaborately craved oak door. Inside, there was a grand stair case that split and went to separate halls. Kagome looked around and wondered how long she would stay here before she would be able to speak to the lord.

Well, this chapter is done. Next one up soon. Review.


	3. chapter 3

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely.

Chapter 3

The two youkais lead Kagome down a long hallway and then stopped at a door. When they opened it, Kagome walked into a gorgeous room that a queen-size canopy bed with forest green covering, two maple dressers with gold paint outlining them and a maple vanity and all had a fine finish. The walls were maple as well. Kagome looked all around the room, marveling every little detail. "Is this room okay for you, Miss?" "It beautiful." "Well, until we get word that you can see the Lord, you may go where you please, except the Lord's chambers, which is down the hall and up the few stairs on the right." Kagome nodded and then said, "Understood. Now, can you tell me where the archery range is?" "Sure. It down the grand stairs and to the left, there will be a door leading to the archery range." She bowed and said, "Thank you." She then left the room.

She followed their directions and exited the castle to the archery range. She set up the target as she liked and then began firing her arrows. Every time she fired one, it whistled down to the target because it was traveling so fast and nailed the bulls-eye every time. A tall, well built inu youkai was passing by the archery range reading a book. His silky silver hair blew behind him as he walked. He was reading on other tribes and countries. He heard the whistle of something moving extremely fast and then a thunk as it hit something. He looked up from his book to see a pale skinned inu youkai with long dark brown hair, pulled into a ponytail, firing arrow after arrow at the target and hitting the bulls-eye every time. He watched in amazement that the arrows were flying so fast that he had a hard time seeing them until they struck the target.

Kagome continued to fire when she felt someone near her. She turned her head to the left to see a tall, well built silver inu youkai with flowing silver hair watching her with a pair of golden eyes. She grabbed her bow with both hands and then noticed his book. She gasped and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." He shut his book and calmly said, "You didn't." He walked onto the range and looked over her features. "I haven't seen you before. Why are you here?" Kagome turned her body to him and said, "Well, I'm waiting for when the Lord of this tribe can speak with me." "What's your name?" Kagome looked around shyly and said, "Um…Kagome." "Well Kagome, I…" Just then, a little toad youkai came running out. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru growled and then said, "What, Jaken?" Jaken stopped in front of him and said, "You are need in the main hall, sir." Sesshoumaru growled a bit and then said, "Very well. Good day to you Kagome." Kagome bow slightly and said, "Good day." She watched him turn and head in toward the main hall. She smiled a little and then went to the target and began to remove her arrows.

As Sesshoumaru headed into the castle, he glanced over his shoulder and saw the girl smile at him. He brushed it off and then enter the castle and heard Jaken say, "My Lord, who was that young inu youkai?" Sesshoumaru coldly replied, "Not now, Jaken." "Yes, my Lord." They entered the main hall and there stood the lord to the north's assistant, Kagura. "Yo, Sesshoumaru." Jaken was shocked and ran up to her and said, "How dare you speak to Lord…" Sesshoumaru growled and said, "Jaken!" Jaken shakily backed up and then Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura and said, "What is your reason your Lord sent you here?" "He wants you to join him on a quest." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and said, "What quest?" "He seeks the Shikon no Tama and he wants you to help him." Sesshoumaru turned around and brushed off her offer and said, "I have no desire for such things. Tell him I decline." He then said to Jaken, "Jaken, show her out." Sesshoumaru then left the main hall and up the stairs. Just then, Kagome entered the main hall as Sesshoumaru went up the stairs. He glanced at her as he continued up the stairs. Kagura saw Kagome entered the main hall and saw around her neck a small purple sphere. She stared at it for a moment and thought, 'Is this who Naraku is looking for?' She then heard, "Come on, Sesshoumaru has asked you to leave." Kagura shot Jaken a death glance, but then left through the doors. Kagome came up to Jaken and said, "Who was that?" "That was Kagura, one of Naraku's assistants." "Naraku? That name sounds familiar, but I don't know from where." Jaken looked up at Kagome to question her, but then noticed her markings. He gasped a little, but then she said, "Well, I'm going to my room." Jaken watched her climb the stairs in awe and thought, 'She's…"

I know this chapter is short, but this was good place to end the chapter. Don't forget to review.


	4. chapter 4

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely.

Chapter 4

Kagome walked down the hallway to her room. As she approached the room, she saw a little girl's head poke around the corner. The two stared at each other for a bit and then the little girl came around the corner and stopped before Kagome. She had raven colored hair pulled into a half ponytail, a cute orange and white checkered kimono on, and big brown eyes. Kagome knelt down to her and said, "Hello. What's your name?" "Rin. What's yours?" Kagome smiled and said, "I'm Kagome. You are very pretty, Rin." Rin giggled and then said, "Thank you. Rin thinks you're pretty, too" Kagome patted her head and said, "Where are your parents?" "Sesshoumaru-sama is Rin's father." Kagome was shocked when she said that and said, "Are you sure?" Rin nodded and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama found Rin all alone and took care of Rin." "I see." "Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin wants to be with him forever." Kagome smiled and then patted her head a second time and said, "I'm sure you do. Now go have fun." Rin ran down the hall giggling and then down the stairs. Kagome stood up and said, "Cute kid."

Kagome reached for her doorknob, but then stopped. She felt like doing something else, so she decided to find the library. It took her a while to find it, but she finally did and entered. The library was huge. She had never seen so many books in her entire life. She began browsing through the thousands of books until she happened upon one that caught her interest. She pulled a book on the history of the lands and tribes. She went over to the table and sat down. She opened it and began reading about some of the tribes. She came to the first tribe she had visited, the neko youkai tribe.

An hour went by and she had read about the neko tribe, Naraku's lands, and the kitsune tribe. She then came upon the Silver Inu tribe. She began reading and then turned the page and there was a full page picture of Sesshoumaru. She looked over the picture, but she mostly focused on the eyes. They were looking off into the distance, but they had a characteristic of what looked like… "Loneliness." She placed her fingers on the picture, but then heard a low voice say, "You think I'm lonely?" Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway.

Kagome quickly stood up and said, "Sesshoumaru? I…I didn't know you…you were there." He walked around the table and she began to back up. She then realized that she backed up into a bookshelf and saw that he was still approaching. He came right up to her and said, "What do you know about my emotion?" She pressed herself hard against the bookcase and nervously answered, "No…nothing. I…I didn't know you were there." She was scared of him and something about made him feel unusual than other times. Usually, having people fear him he liked, but having her fear him didn't make him feel like that. He stepped back from her and then saw her run around him and then out of the room.

He turned and watched her run out of the room. He then thought, 'What happen just then. Am I, Sesshoumaru, going soft?' He brushed it off and thought, 'Never.' He went over to the table where Kagome was sitting. He picked up the book and looked at the page she was on. He couldn't see how Kagome saw loneliness; she knew nothing of his emotions. He turned the page and saw that if he had come in later, she would have turned to the section of the Golden Inu youkais. She would have been able to read about who and where she was from. He growled at himself and then placed the book back on the shelf. He then left library and stepped out onto the balcony. He looked down into the garden and saw Kagome sitting by herself on a large boulder with her arms around her knees. He then saw Rin run out to the boulder and climb up on is and sat next to her. He then listened in on their conversation. Rin, in her cheerier voice, said, "Hi, Kagome-neechan. Are you okay?" Kagome sighed and said, "I think I offended Sesshoumaru by saying he was lonely. I didn't even know he was there. He didn't have to be so mean; I didn't mean any harm." "Sesshoumaru-sama isn't mean, it just the way he is. But Rin thinks you're right. When we travel, every time Rin looks at him, he's looking off into the distance." Kagome placed her chin on knees, still a little sad from before. She then felt a small hand on her arm. She turned to the little girl and heard her say, "Give Sesshoumaru-sama another chance. He really is a good person." Kagome sighed again and said, "I guess so." Kagome patted Rin's head and then go down from the boulder and head inside. Sesshoumaru watched her go in and the decided that he needed to get back to work.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be up ASAP.


	5. chapter 5

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely.

Chapter 5

A week went by and Kagome still hadn't seen the lord; but throughout the week, she tried to stay away from Sesshoumaru, but that was close to impossible. Kagome decided to shoot arrows to free her mind. As she was out there, she fired arrows faster then the ones before. She stopped for a second to think about the week, but then continued to fire.

Sesshoumaru had noticed over the week that Kagome was trying to avoid him, and he was trying to clear her from his mind, but all he thought of was her. One night Kagome sang Rin to sleep, and for the rest of the night, that was all that flowed through his ear. To him, it was like an angel was singing to him. The next day, he found Kagome in the library with Rin and she was reading a story to her. He smiled on the inside about how mother-like she was being. He decided to leave the two be and head to the balcony. He stood out there for a bit, thinking about the week and then it hit him. He had never thought about any female this much as he had about her. He then thought, 'But this Sesshoumaru doesn't fall in love.' He then heard behind him a door close. He turned around and saw Kagome walking down the hall and headed out to the archery range. Inside him, his soul told him to follow her and confront her again.

Kagome continued to fire, but then felt a familiar aura near by. She turned her head to see Sesshoumaru standing there. She stared at him, but then accidentally let go of the arrow and she saw it hit the outer ring. She turned her body to him and held her bow close. She lowered her head and said, "I won't trouble you. I leave." She turned around and was about to leave the range when she heard, "You don't have to." She stopped and turned her head to him. She then remembered what Rin had told her about giving him another chance. She turned her head back, took a deep breath and then turned around to him. Their eyes stared at one another, but then he said, "You don't have to fear me." "Why not? You look like you strike fear into everyone you pass." Sesshoumaru looked at her and said, "Is that what you truly believe?" She looked down and said, "I guess so." "You guess." She looked back up at him and said, "Well, not everyone. Rin doesn't seem to fear you. She basically sees you like a father." "Yes, she does." Kagome smiled and said, "It was kind of you to take her in and care for her." He looked at her and said, "Isn't that what a father does?" Kagome lowered her head again and said, "I wouldn't know. I never knew my father. I was raised by my adopted mother and aunts." "I see." "But you wouldn't want to hear my life story." A few seconds of silence went by, but then Kagome felt a finger lift her chin, having her look into his eye. In a more gentle voice, he said, "Who said I didn't?" He leaned forward and was about to place his lips on hers when they heard, "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and then stepped back. He regained his composure and said, "What is it , Jaken?" "Someone is here to see you, sire, and he doesn't want to wait." Sesshoumaru turned and left Kagome very confused about what just happened.

Sesshoumaru was actually glad Jaken interrupted when he did. 'What came over me? Did I almost kiss her?' Sesshoumaru shook off the thought and enter the main hall to see Naraku standing there. "Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, long time no see." "Lord Naraku, what brings you here?" "My assistant said that you refused my request for your help. She said that you had no interest." "That is what I said and still is. I have no interest in some quest for a jewel." Naraku came closer and said, "But you don't know what this jewel can do. It gives the hold unlimited strength power." "Unlike you, I've already established myself as a powerful leader. I don't need a stupid little jewel to improve what I already have. Now I will tell you once more, I have no interest in your quest." Just then, Kagome enter the hall and passed behind Sesshoumaru and then headed up the stair. Naraku watched her climb the stairs and then head down the hallway. He then looked back at Sesshoumaru and said, "Interesting choice of guest, Sesshoumaru." "What the hell do you mean?" "I'm shocked Sesshoumaru that you don't remember your own father's killer." Sesshoumaru glared at him as he left the hall.

After the session with Naraku, Sesshoumaru stood on the balcony with the wind blowing his hair behind him. He was thinking over what Naraku said and then remembered when his father died.

Flashback

A young teenage inu youkai ran through the meadow with an older inu youkai following. "Sesshoumaru, slow down." "You have to catch me first." He ran on, but then he didn't hear his father behind him. He turned around and saw his father fall to the ground. He then saw a little girl no older than ten standing behind his father. Her dark brown hair was blowing in the wind and blood ran down her hand. Before he could run to her, she disappeared. He got to his father's side, but then caught a whiff of sakura blossoms that was left behind.

End of Flashback

Sesshoumaru growled at himself for not remembering that scent and letting her into his castle. "Jaken!" The little toad demon came running down the hall and out onto the balcony. "You called…My Lord?" "Tell our guest that I will see her, now." Jaken bowed and then ran back in and down the hall to Kagome's room. Sesshoumaru headed in and then went to the meeting room and thought, 'That bitch will pay.'

Well, this chapter is done. Next one up soon. Review.


	6. chapter 6

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely.

Chapter 6

Kagome sat in her room at her vanity and brushed through her long brown hair. She thought about what almost happened earlier out on the range, that Sesshoumaru almost kissed her. She then thought to herself, 'I wonder what he does under the Lord that requires him to see all these important people.' She continued to run the brush through her hair when she heard a knock at the door. She put her brush down and then went to the door and said, "Yes?" She opened the door and saw the toad youkai standing there. "The Lord will see you now." "Oh really, that's great." She went to pick up her bow and arrows, but then stopped. She turned to him and said, "Why all the sudden does he want to see me?" "I do not question the Lord; I just do as I'm told." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and then picked up her bow and arrows. She then went to the vanity and picked up her mother's necklace and put it on. Jaken then lead her out of her room and to the meeting room.

Jaken pushed opened the doors that lead into a large room with no furniture except for a chair at one end of the room. Kagome dropped her bow and arrows and gasped when she saw who was sitting there. "Sesshoumaru, you're the Lord!" She then remember the book she saw with his picture. She mentally slapped herself that she did make the connection. She walked closer and said, "Why didn't…" "Silent!" Kagome stopped where she was and looked at him all confused and was about to ask why he was acting like this, but then he said, "Why did you come here?" She answered in a cautious, "I…I wanted to know who I am." He raised his eyebrow and said, "You don't know who you are?" Kagome shook her head and then he said, "I'm not one to be fooled with and right now you are lying to me." Kagome took a step back and said, "What are you talking about? I'm not lying." Sesshoumaru stood up and shouted, "Liar!" He then launched an attack at her, but Kagome was quick to dodge it. Sesshoumaru swung around and threw another attack, but she blocked again.

Kagome blocked the next attack and said, "What are you talking about? I'm not lying to you!" "Don't play stupid. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He attacked her again and she dodged it and then rolled on the ground over to her bow and arrows. With in a quarter of a second, she had turned back around and held an arrow ready to fire. "Take one more step closer and I'll pin you to that wall behind you. You may be fast, but my arrows are faster. Now, tell what is going on." Sesshoumaru didn't move from his spot and said, "You killed my father. You killed him ten years ago, but you left your scent behind of sakura blossoms and I never forgot it." "If you never forgot my scent, then why did you let me into your castle and almost kissed me." "That's not important. What is important is that you killed my father and that's all that matters" "That's a lie. I never knew your father or this tribe. My entire life I have been by my adoptive mother's side. Besides, why would I kill someone I don't know." "You tell me." Kagome held her ground and said, "I'm telling you the truth, I had nothing to do with your father's death." Sesshoumaru stared deep into her grey eyes for a moment, but all he saw inside them was truth and innocence. Sesshoumaru back up a bit and Kagome saw that he wasn't going to attack, so she lowered her bow. She stood up, but keep a firm grip on her bow and arrow. "Leave my castle." Kagome thought that the way he said it was almost as if he was hurt. Kagome didn't want to anger him anymore so she bowed and then turned to the door and was about to leave when Naraku appeared in front of her.

Naraku shook his head and said, "Sesshoumaru, I'm disappointed. She should have been easy for you to handle." In a blink of an eye, he wrapped his hand around Kagome's neck and lifting her off the ground. His nail caught the leather string of her necklace and it broke and the necklace fell to the floor. "Well, I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Kagome gasped for breath, but then felt Naraku applying more pressure to her neck. She gasped harder, but all sudden fell to the floor. She breathed in heavily and placed her hand on her neck. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing were Naraku was. She then felt that her necklace had fallen off and she looked around for. She saw it and quickly grabbed it and placed it in her pouch. She then heard Sesshoumaru say, "No plays Sesshoumaru for a fool. You have crossed a very dangerous line Naraku." Naraku laughed and said, "So I was the one who killed your father. Big deal. I've killed many people and wiped out an entire tribe." He looked at Kagome and said, "Your mother's scream was breathtaking." Kagome's eyes went wide and said, "What? No!" "She pleaded to my ogre to spare her life before he slit her throat." Kagome lowered and softly said, "No." Tears rolled down her cheeks and then she heard, "Thou your stupid adopted mother had to butt in before I could take what I came for." Sesshoumaru growled and was about to attack Naraku when he barely noticed the arrow traveling extremely fast. It was moving so fast that Naraku failed to move out of the way. It struck him in the center of his chest and it had such force behind it that it pushed him back a few steps. The pain forced Naraku to kneel on one knee. He looked at Kagome and said, "You bitch, you will pay for that." Kagome took another arrow and fired, but before it struck Naraku, he disappeared out of the room. The arrow impaled itself into the stone wall where Naraku was.

Kagome dropped her bow and then lowered her head. Tears began to fall again and landed on her lap. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing next to her. "I'm sorry; I know what it is like to lose a family." "Thank you." She placed her hand on his, but then stood up. She picked up her bow and quiver and then passed by him and out of the room. Sesshoumaru turned and watched her walk out of the room. He then turned back to the wall where Naraku was and looked at the arrow stuck in the wall. He couldn't believe how much Kagome had suffered in just one day.

Well, this chapter is done. Next one up soon. Review.


	7. chapter 7

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely.

Chapter 7

Kagome needed to go somewhere where she could be alone and think. She decided to the hot spring located in the middle of the castle. She walked down hallway and came to two large oak doors. She pushed opened the doors and revealed a large hot spring with a flowing waterfall. She took down her long brown hair and then took off her clothing and placed them floor. She stepped into the warm water and then dove under the surface. When she surfaced, she brushed her hands over her hair and felt the water run down her back. She then swam over to the side and rested her head on her arms and then closed her eyes.

Her eyes were shut for a bit and then she heard in her dream, 'Kagome? Kagome?' She turned to the voice and saw two figures standing there. She took defensive stance and said, 'Who are you?' The woman sighed and said, 'You probably don't remember us. We are your parents.' Kagome let her guard down and looked at the two. The woman had long brown hair and gray eyes like hers. The man had short black hair and brown hair. The man wore an outfit similar to Sesshoumaru, except it was a gold color and the woman wore a gold kimono with a silver flower embroidered pattern. Kagome looked over them closely and then saw that both of them had the same mark on their forehead as she did. 'Mother! Father!' Kagome ran to them and wrapped her arms around her mother and then her father. 'Oh look how much she has grown dear. Our little girl has become a beautiful woman.' Her father looked at her and said, 'Kagome, your mother and I are very proud of you. You have all the stunning features of a Golden Inu youkai.' 'Golden Inu youkai? Me?' Her mother nodded and said, 'Yes, he tells me all the time how much you look like me.' Kagome turned from them and then said, 'If you loved me, why did you abandon me?' 'Kagome, we would never abandon you. We loved you.' Her father came up to her and said, 'But when you were about a month old, our village was attacked by a swarm of demons and was headed by a powerful demon.' 'Naraku.' 'I don't know if that was his name, but your mother and I had to help protect the village and you.' Her mother then said, 'We were able to defeat them, but we also died in the process. Luckily, your adoptive mother's pack came before he could take what he was after.' Her father then placed his hand on her shoulder and said, 'You see, we didn't purposely leave you, but we had to protect you. You were our pride and joy and we could have never left you.' Kagome turned back to them and smiled. She then said, 'I understand and forgive you for it. I promise that I will defeat Naraku and avenge your deaths and our tribe.' Her father looked at her mother and said, 'Spoken like a true leader.' Her mother nodded in agreement and then looked at Kagome and said, 'Now what is this between you and the young Lord Sesshoumaru?' 'Mother!' 'What? Your father and I think it's a smart match.' 'Mother, let me choose is or isn't a smart match.' 'Alright, you know what is best.' Her father then sighed and said, 'Well, your mother and I have to be going.' Kagome looked at her father and said, 'Will I see you again?' 'We will always be in your dreams, but we might not speak to each other.' Kagome nodded and then hugged them one last time and then saw them begin to disappear. 'Goodbye, my darling.' They were then gone and Kagome opened her eyes and sighed. "Mom, Dad."

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall, wondering where Kagome had gone off to. He knew she was still in the castle, but he wasn't sure where. He did know that all that had happen that day was stressing him out. He decided to head to the hot spring and relax.

Sesshoumaru pushed opened the oak door and saw on the ground Kagome clothing. He looked over and saw Kagome resting her head on her arms on the side. He saw that her eyes were closed and then she opened them. She didn't notice him and was staring out at the wall and he heard her say, "Mom, Dad." She then turned away from the wall and dove under the surface. When she resurfaced, her back was to him. She brushed her hands over her hair and he watched as the water cascade down her back. He was mesmerized by it that he didn't notices her gray eyes looking at him.

Kagome dove under the water to try to wash away her worry. She surfaced and brushed the water off of her head. She then sensed that someone behind. She turned her head a bit and looked out of the corner of her eye at the figure behind her. She covered herself, then turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru snapped out of his trance and said, "I'm allowed to bath too." Kagome turned back around and said, "I guess so."

A few minutes went by and she didn't hear anything. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sesshoumaru a bit behind her in the water. She turned to him and looked up into his golden eyes. Sesshoumaru stared into hers and saw in the corner of her right eye, a tear. It rolled down her cheek and with his thumb, he wiped it away. "You don't have to cry anymore. It wasn't your fault that this happened." "I know, but I still wish I could have known them." Kagome came closer to him and placed her head on his chest. He knew how upset she was about this, so he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her warm tears hit his chest, but they didn't last long and she was then quiet in their embraces.

Sesshoumaru lead her to the side and sat down on the step and had Kagome sit next to him. She leaned her head back on his chest and he again wrapped his arm around her. He then heard Kagome say, "Now Naraku will come after me for now he knows that I have the Shikon Jewel and he doesn't care how he gets it, as long as he gets it." Sesshoumaru kissed her head and then said, "If he comes here again, we'll be ready. Now, we need to get out." Kagome sighed and then stood up. She stepped out of the water and her wet hair clung to her body. Sesshoumaru watched as every drop of water rolled down her long, slender legs. She grabbed one of the large soft towels and wrapped it around herself. She took another one and handed it to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stood and took the towel from her and wrapped it around his waist. She smiled at him and then slipped behind a screen to change. He saw a silhouette of her body illuminate onto the screen. He admired her curves, but then snapped out of his trance and then proceeded to change into his clothes.

Kagome had finished changing and came out rubbing her hair with the towel. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall when she came out. The two left the spring together and headed down the hallway. They stopped at Kagome's room and Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. She smiled at him and then said, "Thank you Sesshoumaru, for everything you have done for me." She reached up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. She then turned and opened the door. "Goodnight, Sesshoumaru." She then entered her room and shut the door.

She leaned on the door and then heard Sesshoumaru walked down the hall. She smiled and then walked over to the vanity and picked up her brush and walked out onto the balcony. She sat on the railing and began running the brush through her long silky hair. She began to hum and then looked up to see a silver full moon on the horizon. She placed the brush on her lap and then leaned her headed against the wall and continued to hum.

Sesshoumaru entered his room and shut the door behind him. He placed his finger on his cheek where Kagome had kissed him. It was still warm. He removed his finger from his cheek when his sensitive ear picked up a beautiful, harmonic humming coming from his balcony. He walked out onto his balcony and listened to the beautiful humming. He looked over the railing and saw on the balcony a bit below him Kagome, humming to herself while running a brush through her silk hair. He inwardly smiled as he watched as she entered her room for the night. He then entered his room and settled in for the night.

Well, this chapter is done. Next one up soon. Review.


	8. chapter 8

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely.

Chapter 8

In the Northern land, loud yelling came from a large castle. Naraku grunted as Kagura went again in attempt to dislodge the arrow from his chest. "Damn Kagura, you should have the strength to pull this damn thing out!" Kagura glared at him for a second, but then wrapped her hands around the arrow and pulled as hard as she could. The arrow slowly slid, causing Kagura to go back a few steps.

Naraku placed his hand on his chest and could feel it regenerate. "That damn bitch will pay." "What about the Shikon Jewel?" Naraku looked at Kagura and said, "What about it?" "Did you find it?" He evilly smiled and said, "Yes and it is around Kagome's neck." Naraku grinned as he knew just what to do with her.

Back at the Silver Inu tribe, Kagome was sitting on her bed thinking about what had happened that evening with Sesshoumaru. She sighed and then smiled. She laid down on her comfy bed and said out loud, "I think I'm in love." She took one of the pillows and held it close. She laid there for awhile until sleep took a hold of her.

Naraku appeared on Kagome's balcony and stepped into her bedroom. He looked over her sleeping form and placed a sleeping spell on her. He then saw the Shikon Jewel lying on the side table. He picked it up and held it between his fingers. He then looked at the sleeping Kagome and evilly smiled. He placed the jewel in his pocket and then scooped up Kagome in his arms. Naraku went to the balcony and was about to leave when the door flew opened and Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway. Naraku grinned and said, "You're too late, lover boy. Farewell." Sesshoumaru ran to the balcony as Naraku disappeared into the night with Kagome. Sesshoumaru growled loudly as he saw Naraku's purple miasma cloud fly off into the distance. Sesshoumaru jumped over the rail and followed Naraku into the forest.

Naraku land deep in the forest and placed the sleeping Kagome on the ground. He smiled evilly as placed his hand over her. He watched as Kagome's arms and legs became long, slender dog legs and her hands and feet became paws. Her face became a long, slender snout and her body became smaller and brown fur grew all over her body. When the spell was complete, Naraku had changed Kagome into a dog that looked like a wolf (like Balto) with brown colored fur on her back and golden fur on her underside. On her forehead, her royal mark was outlined with golden fur. Naraku glared at her and said, "This will teach you not to mess with me, bitch." Naraku then disappeared out of the forest back to his castle.

Sesshoumaru followed Naraku's scent deep into the forest. 'I will kill you Naraku if you have harmed a single hair on her head.' He came to a clearing where Naraku's scent was the strongest. He looked around the clearing, but Naraku wasn't there. He noticed Kagome's scent lingered around slightly across the clearing, but when he looked across the clearing, all he saw was a wolf-like dog. He then noticed that it began to stir and then sit up.

Kagome eyes fluttered opened and slowly sat up and felt extremely different. She looked around her surroundings and then saw behind her was Sesshoumaru, who was across the clearing. She stood up and headed toward him. "'Sesshoumaru!'"

Sesshoumaru saw the dog stand up and begin to come towards him. It whined at him as if it was talking to him. It was still coming towards him, so he created his whip and snapped it at the dog.

Kagome saw the energy whip form and when he snapped it at her, she quickly jumped out of the way. "'Sesshoumaru stop, it's me!'" He whipped his whip at her again and she dodged it by jumping into the forest and hiding from his sight. Kagome hid in a bush and watched as Sesshoumaru stood there for a minute to make sure she wouldn't pull a surprise attack and then he left the clearing. She wondered why he didn't stop attacking after she said so. Kagome waited a few seconds after he had left the clearing and then followed, but made sure he didn't see her.

Sesshoumaru continued his search for Naraku and Kagome, but he kept glancing over his shoulder, for he knew someone was following him. He one time caught a glimpse of something golden jump into the bushes. Sesshoumaru had had enough of this, so he jumped over to the other side of the bushes and saw in front of him the same wolf-like dog he fought off in the clearing.

When Kagome saw Sesshoumaru jump over the bushes, she stopped and then took a few steps back. She saw that he was glaring at her and then he created his energy whip. Kagome took another step back and began to whimper.

Sesshoumaru formed his energy whip and then looked over the dog that whimpered in front of him. The dog took another step back into the sun. The sunlight hit the top of it head and reflected a golden light that was so bright, Sesshoumaru had to shield his eyes until it stepped out of the sun. Once the light died down, Sesshoumaru looked back at the dog and saw something he didn't see before on its forehead. On its forehead was the outline of a sun in golden fur. Sesshoumaru thought back to the first time he saw the wolf.

_Flashback_

Kagome's scent lingered around slightly across the clearing, but when he looked across the clearing, all he saw was a wolf-like dog. He then noticed that it began to stir and then sit up.

_End of Flashback_

Sesshoumaru suddenly made the connection and then dissipated his whip.

Kagome saw in his face that he now understood it was her. She slowly came closer to him and saw him kneel down to her level. She stared into his deep golden eyes and saw a mix of emotion: worry, anger, and apology. Kagome stopped in front of him and sat down. "Kagome?" She nodded and then saw a lot of anger wash over him. "Who did this to you?" Kagome tried to think of how to answer, but then thought of using her nail to spell out the name. Though see didn't see the person's face, she knew his scent. With her nail, she spelled out the name, Naraku. Sesshoumaru growled and said, "I'll kill that bastard. Let's go." He stood up and waited for a second to get Naraku's scent, and then headed off. Kagome stood and followed Sesshoumaru at his side.

Well, this chapter is done. Next one up soon. Review.


	9. chapter 9

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely.

Chapter 9

Back at the Northern Lands, Naraku stood in the library and held the Shikon Jewel in his hand and could feel a little power surge through him. Kagura stood across the room, leaning against the wall, watching Naraku fulfilling his wish. Inside, she wanted to pry the Jewel away from him and make a wish to be free from him. She hated being his assistant and wanted to be free like the wind; but she knew if she tried to take it from him, he would kill her.

Naraku held out the Shikon and closed his eyes. Naraku thought, 'Shikon, I wish to be the strongest demon of all! Give me the power of a full-fledged demon!' The Shikon glowed slightly, but then died. Naraku opened his eyed and felt only a little stronger then before. "That's it? Well, now for sure you can defeat Sesshoumaru for his land." Naraku glared at Kagura and shouted, "Silence, you wench!" He walked over to a large book on a stand and flipped it opened to a place that had been bookmarked. The section was on the Shikon no Tama. Naraku read over it, though he had thought he had read it many times; but then he turned the page and came to a passage:

"…_Though if held by ant other than the Guardian, their power will increase one fourth of their original power; but only the Guardian can grant the wish of the possessor of the of the Shikon no Tama."_

Naraku slammed the book shut and went the window and said, "I won't fail this time." He then disappeared and went off to find the Guardian.

Back in the forest, nothing was said as Sesshoumaru and Kagome continued on. Sesshoumaru occasionally looked down at her and thought, 'This must be hard on her.' Just then, he picked up Naraku's scent. Kagome picked it up the scent too and took off after it. Sesshoumaru ran after her to make sure she didn't get hurt.

Kagome ran after the scent until it lead her into a clearing. Sesshoumaru came behind her and they both looked around the clearing. Then across the clearing, Naraku appeared and stuck his hand. Kagome began to whimper and took a few steps back. Sesshoumaru looked at her in concern and growled at Naraku. Kagome could feel her body twist and then she crouched to the ground. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome morph back into her normal self. Kagome opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't wearing any clothing, so she used her tail to caver herself. Kagome then felt something drape over her shoulders. She looked at it and saw that it was Sesshoumaru's kimono top. She looked up at him and saw that he had removed his armor just so that he could give her his top. She then saw that he walked in front of her and stood ready for attack.

Naraku laughed and said, "Stand down, lover boy. I'm not here to fight you, just for the Guardian." Sesshoumaru growled louder and said, "I will not allow you to harm her anymore!" He then said to Kagome, "Go stand by those bushes." "But…" "Go!" he shout as he looked back at her. Instead of forcefulness, she saw worry and concern in his eyes. She nodded her head and then head to the bushes, but then saw out of the corner of her eye Naraku's tentacle. "Sesshoumaru, watch out!"

Sesshoumaru dodged to the side, barely missing the attack, only having to move again as Naraku threw another attack. Sesshoumaru quickly dodged it and then took out Toukijin and began fighting back. Tentacles came at him from every direction, but Sesshoumaru slashed them in half. The tentacle he had just sliced then jumped up from the ground and began attacking him as well as new tentacles. Naraku laughed and said, "Try all you like Sesshoumaru, but you can't destroy them, they'll destroy you!" The tentacles that Sesshoumaru had sliced and the ones surrounded him and began attacking him from every possible direction extremely fast. There were so many that Sesshoumaru couldn't keep up and they struck him time after time. Sesshoumaru was covered in deep cuts and gashes as the tentacles continued to attack him. Though his will was strong, his body strength gave out and he fell to the ground.

Kagome watched with worry and concern as Sesshoumaru fought Naraku. She gasped when she saw the tentacles surround him and began attacking him from all angles. She then saw him collapsed to the ground and she shouted, "No!" The tentacles all ready to kill him, but when they started to go at him, she ran to Sesshoumaru and placed her arms around him. She waited for the impacted, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw that a barrier had contracted around them.

Naraku watched as Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru's side. His eyes widen when he saw that she put up a barrier around herself and Sesshoumaru. He watched as his tentacles disintegrated as they hit the barrier. He had never seen such power before and this made him think. He had his tentacles come back to his body and then looked at Kagome, who had placed the unconscious Sesshoumaru on her lap.

Kagome panted heavily from keeping her barrier up for so long, but she tried to keep it up as long as she could. She ran her fingers through his silver hair, but she knew she couldn't hold out much longer. Her barrier began to flicker and then finally gave out. Naraku took this opportunity and used the power of the Shikon to take Sesshoumaru away for her. Sesshoumaru's body glowed purple and then disappeared from Kagome's grasp. Kagome gasped as his body disappeared from her arms and then she looked up and saw him reappear in Naraku's arms. Naraku held the unconscious Sesshoumaru in a bridal hold and smiled evilly at Kagome reaction. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome weakly stood up and slowly walk towards him. Tears began rolling down her cheeks and she said, "Give him back to me!" Naraku laughed and said, "Surrender to me and he might go free. If not…," one of his tentacles became sharp and was aimed right at Sesshoumaru's heart, "…then he will die." Naraku started to move the tentacle towards Sesshoumaru's chest when he heard, "Stop!" He looked over at Kagome, who had fallen to her knees and her head was down. "Please, stop. You win." Naraku smiled and said, "I knew you would see things my way." He then called out, "Kagura!" Kagura appeared and said, "You called, my Lord?" "Take Kagome to my castle and lock her in her new room." Kagura nodded and then placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She then pulled from her hair a feather and held it over her head. The feather became a large one and both Kagura and Kagome were kneeling on it. They flew off, but Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru, who was still unconscious in Naraku's arms.

Well, this chapter is done. Next one up soon. Review.


	10. chapter 10

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely.

Chapter 10

Naraku disappeared from the forest with Sesshoumaru and then reappeared in the dungeon of his castle. He placed Sesshoumaru inside one of the cells and chained him to the wall by his hands. Naraku then ran chains across his chest as well. Sesshoumaru was in a kneeling position and his head was down with his blood-stained silver hair was draped over his shoulders. Blood still flowed from some of his deeper wounds. Naraku smiled evilly when his dark miko came in next to him. "Captured the Lord of the Silver Inu tribe, I'm impressed." "Not only him, but also the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel. It is amazing how one will fall so easily if a loved one is in danger." Naraku turned to her and said, "Now the reason I called you here is that I want him restrained, so use one of your charms that suppresses his demonic strength." She nodded and then focused her magic on Sesshoumaru. A dark purple light surround Sesshoumaru and then faded. She then looked at Naraku and said, "It is done."

Kagura continued on towards Naraku's castle with Kagome kneeling on the front of the feather. Tears stung Kagome eyes, but she forced herself not to cry. They rode through a balcony window into a large bedroom. Kagura landed Kagome stepped off. She clutched tightly to Sesshoumaru's kimono top as went to the bed and laid down. She could feel a tear escape from her eye and felt roll down her cheek. She then heard, "You better get up and put this on or Naraku won't be happy, and trust me, you won't like it." Kagura handed her a golden dress and then left the room. Kagome decided that she wouldn't make Naraku mad, so she took off Sesshoumaru's kimono top and then tuck it under the pillow. She slipped the dress on and then went to the mirror. The dress was a shimmery gold color that went perfectly with her dark brown hair. The top part of the dress was long sleeved and skin tight, showing off her upper curves. The neck of the dress swooped in U-shaped to right above her breasts. The skirt part of the dress was tight at her waist and then flowed. She then placed her dark brown tail over her shoulder and then sighed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw little white girl, who was holding a mirror, standing in the door way. "Naraku calls for you." Kagome saw the girl turn and begin to walk down the hall. Kagome follows her down the main stairs and then down a few hallways and down another set of stairs.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Naraku was there waiting for her. "Thank you, Kanna. Kagome, you look beautiful." Kagome didn't say anything and Naraku was a little annoyed by this. He motion Kagome to come closer and said, "Come here." Kagome went a bit closer and then saw that there was a cell next to her. She looked in and gasped. She ran to the bars of cell and stared in. "Sesshoumaru!" She looked at Naraku and said, "Why did you lock him up like this? You said you'd let him go!" Naraku laughed and said, "Its simple, you don't do what I say, instead of you begin punished, he will be. This is to make sure you do exactly as I say, so choose your actions wisely." Kagome fell to her knees and dropped her head, "No." Naraku turned and left the dungeon laughing.

Well, this chapter is done. Next one up soon. Review.


	11. chapter 11

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely.

Chapter 11

Sesshoumaru's head was all in a daze. He felt like a boulder had fallen on him and he felt weaker than a human being. He could feel that he was being held up against a cold wall and that his hands were being held up. His sensitive ears then picked up the sound of someone crying. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he blinked a couple time. He was so weak that he had barely enough strength to life his head. The chains rattled a bit as he lift his head.

Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks and fell onto her lap. She then heard chains rattle, so she looked into the cell and saw a pair of weak golden eyes staring at her. "Sesshoumaru!" She grabbed the door of the cell and looked in. She closed her eyes and thought, 'I wish I could go to him.' Just then, the lock of the cell door glowed purple and then she heard a click. Kagome stood and pushed open the door. She ran to Sesshoumaru and knelt next to him. His eyes looked at her for a second, but then he turned his head and looked back at the ground. Kagome put her hand on his cheek and said, "Oh, what have they done to you?" She saw that he still had his wound from the fight with Naraku and some of the more serious ones had some blood flowing from them. Kagome removed her hand and her head dropped and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. It rolled off her cheek and landed on Sesshoumaru's thigh. Her head then looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She grabbed the chains to help herself up, but when she touched it, purple static shocks shot from her hand. She couldn't let go, like the chain wanted her to purify it. She felt a dark aura around the chain and Sesshoumaru and her power were trying to purify it. The dark aura began to weaken as she continued to grip it. Sesshoumaru could feel some of his strength returning to him, enough to lift his head. Just then, one of the guards came and shouted, "Hey, what are you doing in there?" Kagome gasped and tried to hold onto the chain, but the guard grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off it and out of the cell. Sesshoumaru could only growl at the guard for his strength was still very weak, about the strength of a human and he wasn't use to it. The guard shut the door, but didn't lock it. Sesshoumaru watched the guard drag Kagome up the stairs, out of the dungeon. Before the guard dragged her up the steps, Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru, but then was dragged out of sight.

The guard dragged Kagome out of the dungeon and down the hall toward the grand library. He pushed opened the large door and dragged Kagome in with him. Naraku stood by a large window looking out. "I found her in the cell with the prisoner." Naraku didn't turn around, but he held out his hand and snapped his fingers. Minutes later, two guards came through the door, dragging Sesshoumaru with them. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with worry and then heard Naraku say, "I told you to watch your actions, Kagome; but you disobeyed me. Now you have to be punished." "No!" Kagome was about to run to Sesshoumaru, but the guard held her wrist and then held onto her by her arms to hold her still. The two forced Sesshoumaru to his knees and then one of the guards began throwing punches at Sesshoumaru's abdomen and face. "Stop! Please stop!" Tears streamed down her face as she was forced to watch this. Naraku smiled as he saw Kagome in this helpless state.

A few minutes went by and Naraku snapped his fingers. The guard stopped throwing punches and the other one let Sesshoumaru go. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground and was breathing heavily. The guard holding Kagome let her go and she ran over to Sesshoumaru and knelt next to him. "Sesshoumaru!" She gently placed her arms and head on his back. Her tears continued to roll down her cheeks and land on his back. Sesshoumaru felt a slight relief as Kagome's cold tears hit his back. Kagome then heard, "Don't disobey me again, Kagome." She looked up at him as he turned back toward the window. "Lock her in her room and take him back to the dungeon." One guard grabbed Kagome by the arms and pulled her off Sesshoumaru while the other two pulled Sesshoumaru to his feet. The guard forced Kagome to walk out of the room and down the hall. Kagome looked back and saw the two guards take Sesshoumaru down the hallway in the other direction. She saw Sesshoumaru look at her and their eyes met until he was taken around the corner.

The guard walked Kagome to her room and then pushed her inside. He shut the door behind her and then locked it. Kagome slowly walked over to her bed and sat down. Her head was down as she thought, 'This is all my fault. Sesshoumaru is in this because of me.' Kagome then pulled out from under her pillow Sesshoumaru's kimono top. She wrapped it protectively around herself and held onto it tightly. Kagome laid down on the bed and felt more tears come to her eyes. She cried through half the night until sleep took over her.

Well, this chapter is done. I know it is a little short, but it good. Next one up soon. Review.


	12. chapter 12

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely.

Chapter 12

Down in the dungeon, Sesshoumaru was locked back in his cell. His head was down and his eyes were closed. He was in thought about how he was going to get out of here. He then heard, "Oh, don't look so down, Sesshoumaru. I promise that Kagome and I will take good care of your land." Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge him and said, "Dream on, Naraku. Kagome would never go with you." Just then, Sesshoumaru's chin was lifted up by Naraku and he was forced to look at Naraku's face. "I don't think you get it. Kagome will do anything I tell her to do because she doesn't want to see you hurt. It's so sweet, it kills me."

Sesshoumaru glared at him and then moved his chin in Naraku's grip and then bit his hand, sinking in his fangs. Naraku yelled in pain and yanked his hand back from Sesshoumaru. He looked at his hand and saw two puncture wounds in the palm of his hand. Naraku looked back at Sesshoumaru and saw him spit out blood from his mouth. Naraku glared at him and then kneed Sesshoumaru in the stomach. Sesshoumaru winced in pain and bent as far over as he could. He panted heavily and then looked back at Naraku. Naraku turned and left the dungeon. Once Naraku had left, Sesshoumaru looked back at the ground. He knew that because of Kagome's kind heart and soft nature, she would do what Naraku told her to so as to save his life. That thought almost made him smile, knowing that she cared so much for him that she would go along with the enemy so as to protect him.

Kagome laid asleep on her bed with the sun on her face. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around the room. She sat up and wrapped Sesshoumaru's kimono top protectively around herself. She stood up and walked onto the balcony and stared out at the horizon. A gentle breeze blew her hair behind her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of Sesshoumaru. She really wanted to go to him, but she knew that she would be punished for it and she didn't want to see him hurt again.

As she stood there, she felt someone behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Naraku behind her. He glared at the fact that she was wearing Sesshoumaru's top, but ignored it. "Why do you keep us here as prisoners? You have what you wanted for me, so I am not needed anymore." He chuckled and said, "Not true. Yes, I have the Shikon Jewel, but only the Guardian can grant my wish. Plus…," he came right up to her and ran his finger up her shoulder, "I want a beautiful and powerful mate at my side when I take over." Kagome shuddered when he touched her and then when she heard what he said, she gasped and moved away from him. "Never! I'll never be your mate!" Naraku backed her up against the wall and put his arms on either side of her and said, "Then you can say goodbye to Sesshoumaru. You have two choices, Missy: Be my mate or Sesshoumaru dies." Kagome dropped her head and softly said, "No." Naraku walked toward the balcony door and said, "Choose wisely. You have until sunset tomorrow." Kagome fell to her knees and began to cry. Naraku left the balcony with an evil smile on his face.

Kagome cried for awhile on the balcony, but then got up and went to her door and opened it. She peered around the door found the hallway empty. She left her room and ran down the hallway to the dungeon. She reached it and quietly opened the door. She went in and then closed it quietly behind her. She walked quickly down the stairs and headed to Sesshoumaru's cell.

Sesshoumaru heard the door of the dungeon open and then close. He then heard footsteps come down the stairs. He looked up with his eyes and saw Kagome come to the cell. She gripped the iron bared door and it glowed purple. The lock clicked and she opened it and then ran to him. She knelt next to him and cried out, "Sesshoumaru, what am I to do? Naraku is forcing me to mate with him. If I don't, he will kill you, and I could never forgive myself if that happened." Sesshoumaru kept his head down for he didn't know what to say. Kagome moved to right in front of Sesshoumaru and placed her hand on his cheek. She then felt him slightly lean into her hand. She gently lifted his head so that he looked into her eyes and said, "I'm so sorry for getting you involved in this. It's all my fault." She let go of his face and then dropped her head.

Sesshoumaru knew it wasn't and that she shouldn't blame herself. He leaned his head towards her and said, "Kagome, look at me." Kagome turned her head to him stared into his golden eyes. "You can't blame yourself for this. You didn't have any control over it." Kagome turned her eyes from him and said, "Then why do I feel like it is? If I had just stayed with my adoptive mother…" "…I would have never met an incredible being like you. Kagome, you are an amazing person and don't let anyone tell you other wise." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and gave him a small smile. She then dropped her head and said, "Naraku has given me until sunset tomorrow to decide whether to be his mate." Tears formed in her eyes and she placed head on his chest. He nuzzled her head and then heard, "I don't know what to do." Sesshoumaru nuzzled her head again and she looked up at him. "We'll figure something out." Kagome sighed and held onto Sesshoumaru. Unaware to both of them, the longer Kagome was next to him, the more the spell was purified.

She stayed there for a few minutes, but then she let go of him and she felt her tears fall from her eyes. She backed away from and stood up and said with tears in her voice, "I'm sorry, but I have to go with Naraku. I can see bare to see you hurt." Sesshoumaru watched her walk backwards and knew she really didn't want to. Kagome backed out of the cell and said, "I'm so sorry." Kagome then turned and ran out of the dungeon crying. After Kagome left, Sesshoumaru dropped his head. For the first time in his entire life, he didn't know what to do and he actually wanted to give up hope. Even though his strength was about the strength of a hanyou and he could break the chain if he tried, he didn't even bother to try.

Kagome ran up the stairs and then down the hallway. Tears blurred her vision that she didn't notice Naraku and one of his guards, who were at the end of a different hallway that came to the hallway she ran down. Naraku and the guard watched her run by and then the guard said, "Do you want me to go after her sir and bring her to you for disobeying you again?" "No, let her be. She'll be crying enough for me tomorrow." Naraku turned and headed back down the hallway. Kagome continued down the hallway and then into her bedroom. She flung herself onto her bed and cried. She didn't come out of her room for the rest of the day.

Night came and Kagome was sitting on the railing with her head down. The wind blew her hair behind her as she sat in her depression. She looked up into the night sky and saw a crescent moon up in the sky. She then saw an image of Sesshoumaru's face and she became sad again and a tear rolled down her cheek. The wind blew a bit colder, so she wrapped Sesshoumaru's top around her more. She slow got up and then went inside. She laid down on the bed and then slowly slipped of to sleep.

Well, this chapter is done. Next one up soon. Review.


	13. chapter 13

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely.

Chapter 13

Naraku stood in the library staring out his large window and watched the rain come down and the lighting dance in the sky. He smiled evilly and thought, 'Today's the day I make Kagome my mate.' He then shouted, "Kagura!" Kagura walked into the library and said, "You called?" "Don't give me that smart-aleck remark. Go wake Kagome and take her to the spa. I want my new mate to be at her best when we mate tonight." Kagura shutter at the thought of Naraku mating with anyone, but then said, "Yes, sir." Kagura then left the room and headed for Kagome's room.

Kagome awoke for the third time that night from the same nightmare. It was of Sesshoumaru dying by the hands of Naraku because she refused to be his mate. She wiped the sweat off her face and pushed the blanket off. She stood and went to the balcony, taking Sesshoumaru's top with her. She held it close as the rain poured over her, getting her soaking wet. The wind blew her wet hair around and some got plastered to her face. She then heard from behind her, "Are you trying to catch a cold?" Kagome didn't turn around, but said, "I thought if I stand here long enough, the rain would wash me away and I wouldn't have to choose." "Well, I'm sorry to say, it doesn't work like that. Now come, Naraku has ordered me to take you to the hot springs." Kagome slowly turned around and then followed Kagura to the hot springs with her head down. Kagura noticed as they were walking that Kagome never let go of Sesshoumaru's top. Kagura led Kagome down the hall and then pushed open a door that led into the hot springs. Kagome entered and then shut the door behind her. Kagura watched how sad Kagome was about this whole thing and decided to talk to the demon lord.

Kagome looked over the large hot spring and then sighed. She began to peel the wet material off herself and then hung it over a heated rock, where you would put towels to warm them. She stepped into the warm water then rested her head on the side, using Sesshoumaru's top as a pillow. She had no idea how to get out of this since she knew she could never bring herself to commit suicide, plus she knew that if she did that, Naraku would kill Sesshoumaru. Tear rolled down her cheek and she turned from the side and dove under the water.

Sesshoumaru kept his head down not caring what happened to him. He felt like he had lost everything special to him, so he saw no point to even try to break free. He then heard, "So you are just going to let Naraku win?" Sesshoumaru didn't even acknowledge the voice and said, "What's the point, Kagura? He's already won." Kagura looked at him and said, "That can't be you talking. The powerful Lord Sesshoumaru giving up? Snap yourself out of your self pity and break free. You know you have the strength to do it, so do it already." "You don't understand; I'm not use to being in such a weak state. It would take to long to break these iron chains." "Who said anything about breaking chains?" Sesshoumaru looked up at her and she said, "Just before sunset, Naraku will bring you into the library and await Kagome's response. You should be able to throw off the guards who will be holding you; and when Kagome see that you are out of danger, she will probably attack." "Why are you helping me?" Kagura turned to the stairs and said, "I also want to be free, like the wind." She then left the dungeon. Sesshoumaru thought over the plan Kagura talked about and actually felt a bit of hope come over him.

Kagome surfaced and swam back over to the side. She rested her head on Sesshoumaru's top and tried to think some more of what she could do. She then raised her head when she thought of something. She knew she couldn't get out of mating with Naraku, but she could prevent herself from baring him heirs. She could place an unbreakable barrier to everyone else except one around her jewels and not have to worry about getting pregnant. It was the only good idea that she could come up with so she finished her bath and then pulled herself out of the water. She took one of the warm towels and wrapped it around her. She then looked at the rocks around the hot spring and saw a large one in the middle of the bunch of rocks. She began climbing on the rocks up to the large rock and then when she got to the top of it, she sat crossed legged and shut her eyes. She began concentrating her powers on her lower abdomen and could feel a tingling sensation within her.

The tingling sensation subsided and Kagome was sure that her barrier was strong. She climbed down from the rock and went over to the warming rock and picked up her now dry dress. She was about to put it on when she heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute." She slipped her dress and then quickly dried her hair. She went to the door and opened it to reveal Kagura. "Naraku says it time." Kagome lowered her head and then followed.

Sorry this took so long to get out, but I finally got it out. Next chapter up as soon as I write it.


	14. chapter 14

Hey all. Thanks for all the reviews. As I said before, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely.

Chapter 14

Kagura lead Kagome down the hall toward the library where Naraku was waiting. She looked back at Kagome, who had her head down, and saw a tear fall from her cheek. Kagura sighed and then said, "I wasn't suppose to say this, but Naraku is making it harder by having Sesshoumaru in the room." Kagome's head shot up and she gasped. "If you don't choose Naraku, he'll have Sesshoumaru killed on the spot." Kagome dropped her head and softly said, "No." Kagura sighed again and continued on towards the library.

Kagura pushed open the large oak doors and lead Kagome in. A guard came up behind Kagome and led her to middle of the right side of the room and held her there. Sesshoumaru was kneeling across from her, being held by two guards. He would struggle occasionally, but the guards held him tight. Kagome looked over at the large window and saw the outline of Naraku's figure. "It's sunset, Kagome. Time to make your choice: either me or Sesshoumaru's death." He turned around and smiled evilly when he saw tears rolling down her face. Kagome lowered her head and said, "I…I…I choose…"

The whole time Naraku waited for Kagome to answer, Sesshoumaru growled loudly. He could feel whatever power he had building up, but held it in for the right moment. Kagome began stuttering and he knew he couldn't let Naraku win. So, after she had said, "…I choose…," he interrupted and shouted, "Me!" He struggled violently and threw the two guards off of him. He got up and ran toward Naraku, claws ready for the kill. He felt extremely different with only having the strength of a hanyou, but he was determined to defeat Naraku.

Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru throw the two guards off of him, so she took the opportunity and elbowed the guard holding her in the stomach, causing him to let go of her. She turned around and punched him hard in the face. She knew she couldn't fight in the long dress she wore, so she used her claw and cut the dress to a mid-thigh shirt. She also ripped out the slip and cut slits on each side. Kagome then went after the guards that came into the library. They circled around her and she calmly stood ready for their attacks. One charged her and she gave him a high spin kick to his face. The guard spun in the air and landed outside the circle. The guards looked at her and held their swords strong and began to charge her.

Sesshoumaru tried his best to keep Naraku at bay, even though Naraku was five times stronger thanks to the Jewel that he placed inside his chest. "Feeling a little weak, are we Sesshoumaru? Maybe you just give up." "Never! This Sesshoumaru may not be as strong as you, but ten times as determined." The two began fighting again, but Naraku had a slight upper hand.

Kagome stood in the middle of the circle with all the guards knocked out. She had received one little cut on her leg that wasn't deep. She smiled at her accomplishment, but then heard Naraku fighting again. Occasionally, she would knock out a guard who woke up. As she knocked another guard out, she saw out of the corner of her eye Sesshoumaru get pushed back and was wide open for an attack. She turned around and saw Naraku's sharp tentacle form and then shot towards Sesshoumaru. Kagome gasped and then ran towards Sesshoumaru shouting, "NO!" She pushed him out of the way, but gasped when she felt a piercing pain hit her chest.

Sesshoumaru felt himself be push to the ground by a golden blur. He landed on ground and he looked back at who had pushed him. He gasped when he saw Kagome standing where he had been and that she had a tentacle pierced through her chest. She began to fall and Sesshoumaru quickly reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. He held her close and said, "You took the blow for me. Why?" In very short breaths, Kagome said, "Because…I couldn't…let you…get hurt." She closed her eyes and glowed a lavender color. Sesshoumaru notice that he also began glowing too and felt a tingling sensation flow over him. When it faded, Kagome reopened her eyes and her breathe became shallower. "I…restored your…strength…and …" Sesshoumaru interrupted her and said, "Shh…do not speak. You mustn't waste your strength." Kagome nodded and said, "I'll…try." Kagome breathed heavily as Sesshoumaru gently laid her on the ground with her tail as her pillow.

Sesshoumaru, after making sure Kagome was comfortable, stood up and faced Naraku, who teased Sesshoumaru by licking Kagome's blood from his tentacle. "Her blood is very sweet. Like honey almost." Sesshoumaru growled loudly and said, "Bastard! You will regret the day you decided to mess with this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru charged Naraku and Naraku could barely see him, for Sesshoumaru was running on pure determination. Sesshoumaru fought him for a bit, but only caused one or two major hits to Naraku while the others were minor.

Kagome watched helplessly from the sidelines, wanting so much to help. She breathed in heavily and then closed her eyes. She knew that Sesshoumaru couldn't beat Naraku by himself, so she envisioned a bow and arrow for her to use against Naraku. She reopened her eyes and saw next to her a lavender bow and one white arrow. 'I would only have the strength for this one shot.' Kagome used whatever strength she had left, slowly sat up (wincing in the process), and grabbed the bow and arrow. She positioned the arrow and tried to hold it steady and pulled it back. She took aim, but it shook as she held it. Kagome placed all of her miko powers behind it and fired it at Naraku's chest. She then fell to the ground for she had used all of her strength in that one shot.

Sesshoumaru got pushed back by Naraku and got cut across his bare chest. He was about to charge Naraku again, but he barely saw a white and lavender light fly past him and stuck Naraku directly in the center of his chest. The force that was behind the arrow was so great that it pushed the Shikon out through his back and for him to fly into the wall, impaling him. Naraku screamed in pain as the miko power was slowly purifying him from the inside out. The Jewel landed on the ground near one of the bookcases and it didn't glow lavender like normal; instead it was dull. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and saw that she was laying differently from how he had left her. He also saw that she wasn't breathing or moving. He ran to her and knelt next to her. He gently lifted her into his arms and saw that her eyes were closed and no breath came from her lips. He held her close and lowered his head. His silver hair fell over his shoulder in front of his face, so no one saw a tear roll down his cheek and landed on Kagome's cheek.

Well, this chapter is done. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like it. Review.


	15. chapter 15

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely.

Chapter 15

Sesshoumaru knocked over bookcase after bookcase in his rage. He went over to the solid oak desk and punched right through it and then grabbed the chair and threw it out the large window. Paper and debris flew around the room as Sesshoumaru's anger raged on. In the middle of the room laid Kagome with her tail used as a pillow. Sesshoumaru next grabbed a vase and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a thousand pieces and the pieces scattered everywhere.

Kagura watched from the other side of the room as Sesshoumaru destroyed it. Occasionally, she would have to duck when a book or some random object came flying towards her head. Sesshoumaru was so blinded by anger that he wasn't thinking straight. Kagura only knew of one way for Kagome to come back and that was with the Tenseiga. Naraku had taken Sesshoumaru's swords from him when he arrived and hid them in a secret room. Kagura quickly ran out of the room and down the hall. At the end of the hallway there was a tapestry hanging on the wall. She quickly pulled it down from the wall, revealing a solid wooden oak door. She pulled opened the door and walked into the narrow room. At the back of the room was a stand that held the two swords in their sheaths. She quickly grabbed the swords and then ran back to the library.

Kagura came to the opened doors of the library and she gasped at what she saw. The room was pretty much destroyed. Kagome was covered in a few papers and dust. Kagura looked around and at first, she didn't see Sesshoumaru, but then barely saw him when lightning flashed outside. Sesshoumaru was sitting in the corner of the room with his knees up close to his chest and his arms were draped over them. His head was down and his hair had fallen over his shoulder, covering his face. Kagura walked closer to Sesshoumaru and said, "Giving up, are we?" Sesshoumaru didn't move, but said in a deep low growl, "Go away." "Fine, but sitting there won't bring her back." Kagura then slid the swords across the floor and they stopped right at his feet. She then turned and walked out of the room.

After Kagura left, Sesshoumaru slight lifted his head and looked down at his feet. Tenseiga pulsated, trying to tell Sesshoumaru to use it, but Sesshoumaru just stared at it. It pulsated again and finally Sesshoumaru reached for it and grabbed it. He slowly got up and walked over to Kagome's body, saying under his breathe, "You better not be giving me false hope." He unsheathed it pointed it at her still body. Hundreds of little creatures that came for her soul became visible to his eyes. He then noticed something; every time one of the creatures tried to take Kagome's soul, it would disintegrate. It was almost like Kagome's soul was trying to hold on. Sesshoumaru quickly sliced through the creatures and saw all of them disappear.

After all the creatures were gone, Sesshoumaru dropped Tenseiga and knelt next to Kagome. He noticed that the wound in her chest from Naraku tentacle was slow mending itself together. Sesshoumaru gently lifted her upper torso into his arms and waited anxious for her to return to him. A few seconds went by, but to him it felt like minutes. Sesshoumaru gasped a little when he felt a heart beat. He then looked at Kagome's face as he waited for her eyes to open. Just then, Kagome's eyes shot open and she took in a large breath of air. She panted heavily and looked around. Her eyes met his and she smiled. Sesshoumaru brought her into a deep embrace and whispered into her ear, "I thought I had lost you." Kagome nuzzled his chest and said, "You could never lose me for I am always with you." Sesshoumaru slow bent down and captured her awaiting lips. He first kissed her softly, then passionately, and then finishing softly. He let go of the kiss and held her close.

He held her there for a bit, but then helped her up. She slowly walked over the debris and then said, "What happened in here?" Sesshoumaru turned around and said, "My rage got out of control." "Oh." She continued walking over the rubble to the wall where Naraku was impaled to. Naraku had been purified from the inside out and hung motionlessly on the wall. Kagome bent down and picked up the Shikon Jewel. She purified it and then walked back towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had retrieved his swords and held them in his hands. She came up to his side and then saw the wound across his chest. It wasn't bleeding, but was slowly healing. The two left the library, but Kagome swore that her ears picked up a very soft, airy say, "This isn't the end." It was so soft that she almost didn't hear it. She looked over her shoulder, but she saw nothing in the room. She shrugged it off and the two left the castle.

Back in the library after Kagome and Sesshoumaru left, a small purple blob, about the size of a potato, fell from where Naraku had been pinned. The blob moved around a bit and then morphed into a small rat demon with dark purple eyes. It looked at the pinned body and thought, 'My body and all the demons inside except this one got purified by that arrow. Now I'm reduced to this weak form. That bitch doesn't know how long it took me to become as strong as I was and now I must start over. I vow that I will have my revenge for what she has done. She shall suffer dearly.' He scurried out of the room and into the forest.

Sesshoumaru landed on his balcony holding Kagome in a bridal style. He put her down and then took her hands in his. The rain had stopped and the clouds had disappeared. A crescent moon shown brightly over the two and the stars sparkled in the sky. He looked into her eyes and softly said, "Kagome, back there I really thought I had lost you and I don't want that to happen again. You have taken down the wall that I put around myself years ago. Kagome, would you do me the honor of becoming my mate?" Kagome's eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and said, "Yes…yes, I will be your mate." Sesshoumaru picked her up, bridal style, and entered his bedroom.

Sesshoumaru climbed onto his king size bed and gently laid Kagome down. He bent down and placed his lips on hers. He gently ran his fang over her bottom lips asking to deepen the kiss. Kagome allowed access and then she felt Sesshoumaru explore her. Both hers and his tail had fallen off of their shoulders and had wrapped around one another. Sesshoumaru, as the kiss continued, stroked Kagome's jaw line and then began to move his hand down over her figure. The kiss broke when Kagome began to giggle when Sesshoumaru moved his fingers up and down her abdomen. Sesshoumaru smirked and then began to tickle her. Kagome began laughing uncontrollably as his fingers teased her sides.

When Sesshoumaru stopped, Kagome was curled in a ball and was still laughing while trying to catch her breath. When she finally caught her breath, she sat up and looked at Sesshoumaru. "You know my weakness; let's see if I can find yours." Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow and said, "Good luck finding it." Kagome looked over his body and then said to herself, "You don't look like you'd be ticklish, but there has to be something." She continued looking, but then thought of something. She went behind him and rested her head on his back so he wouldn't suspect anything. When he wasn't looking, she slowly reached up and took his pointed ear in between her fingers and began rubbing it.

Sesshoumaru felt her fingers touch his ear and he looked at her and said, "What are you…" His sentence was cut off when he felt her rubbing his ear. He closed his eyes and didn't realize that his head started tilting towards her hand. Kagome continued to rub his ear and then heard a soft purring sound. She looked at his face and saw that his eyes were closed. She giggled and said, "I guess I found your weakness." Sesshoumaru opened one eye and looked at her. Then, with his demon speed, he spun around, gently grabbed Kagome, and then laid her back down on the bed. Kagome let out a little eep in surprise. Sesshoumaru bent down and captured her lips again and then used his claw and cut the dress she wore down the middle, but he didn't pull it off just yet. Instead he pulled the covers over the both of them and then the two melted together as the night went on.

Well, this chapter is done. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like it. Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all, sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been very busy this summer. Thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters and I promise to return them safely.

Chapter 16

Kagome awoke the next morning to find two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled when she noticed the silky silver blanket over her and then gently turned over, begin sure not to wake her sleeping mate. She snickered softly at the expression on his face, it was very peaceful. She placed a small kiss on his lips and then watched his eyes open. "Morning." Sesshoumaru smiled and then said in a sleepy voice, "Morning." The way he said it made Kagome giggle. "What?" Kagome shook her head and said, "Nothing." Sesshoumaru turned onto his back and Kagome placed her head on his bare chest. She felt his finger gently brush up and down her arm and then she nuzzled his chest. Sesshoumaru kissed her head, but then heard a knocked on the door.

Sesshoumaru growled and then quickly grabbed his kimono pants and quickly slipped them on. Kagome sat up and wrapped the blanket around her self. Sesshoumaru opened the door and saw Jaken standing there. "This better be important." Jaken, who was shaking, bowed and said, "Y…yes, my Lord. The other Lords and Ladies from neighboring lands have arrived. They wish to discuss what should be done with the Northern Lands." He glanced over his shoulder at Kagome and then let out a low growl. He looked back at Jaken and said, "I'll be there shortly." He shut the door and then headed to his closet. "What was that about?" He slid the closet door open and said, "The other Lords and Ladies wish to divide the Northern Lands equally now that Naraku is gone." He grabbed a new kimono top and slipped it on. "Oh, should I accompany you?" As he tied his sash, he said, "It would give them a chance to meet you, now that you are the Lady of the Western Land." Kagome shrugged and said, "Okay, but would I have time to bathe first?" Sesshoumaru nodded and then bent down and kissed her. "We'll be in the study when you're done." He kissed her again then left the bedroom.

Kagome smiled and then sighed happily. She looked around for something to cover herself and then saw at the end of the bed a gold silk robe with silver crescent moons on it. She picked it up and felt how soft it was against her fingers. She pulled it around her and tied it in the front. Kagome got of the bed and then went to the closet and slid open one of the doors to reveal ten beautiful kimonos made of the finest silk. She looked over all of then and was having a hard time choosing one. Then the one on the end of the rack caught her eyes. It was navy blue and had gold suns embroidered onto the fabric. Hanging over it was a golden obi and then below the kimono were a pair of golden slippers. Kagome took it and then headed to the hot spring. She pushed opened the oak door and walked into a large hot spring that had a waterfall flowing down the side. She smiled and then closed the door.

Sesshoumaru and the other lords were debating on who should get the biggest section of the Northern Lands. The lord of the Southern Lands spoke and said, "I think I should receive a bigger part since my lands are so small and was partly destroyed by Naraku." The lord from the Eastern Lands argued back, "You lie! Your lands are the second largest, next to Sesshoumaru's." "How dare you say I lie for I…" Sesshoumaru interrupted and said, "Gentlemen! You're acting like children! Now we called this meeting to peacefully discuss what should be done with the Northern Lands." Sesshoumaru sat back down and the lords began discussing as the ladies were shaking their head at how their mates were acting.

Kagome stepped out of the hot spring and placed a hand over her lower abdomen. She smiled and thought, 'Sesshoumaru is going to be so excited when he finds out, but I will wait a little longer.' Kagome grabbed a towel and began drying herself. She quickly dried her hair and then slipped into the kimono. She decided to leave her hair down and then left the hot spring. As she walked down the hall, she felt a little strange when the servants or other youkais bowed to her as she passed by them. She smiled back to them and told herself that she would just have to get use to it.

Kagome reached the study and knocked on the door. A servant opened the door and bowed. "My Lady." Kagome smiled and entered the room. The lords were stand around a table in deep discussion while the ladies were sitting in nice leather chairs in a circle, sometimes giggling. Sesshoumaru caught her scent in the room and looked up from the discussion. The other lords noticed it too and turned around. Sesshoumaru then said, "Lords and Ladies, I would like to introduce to you my mate and the new Lady of the Western Lands, Kagome from the Golden Inu Tribe." Kagome blushed as Sesshoumaru introduced her to the other lords and ladies. All the ladies stood up from their chairs and went over to her. Akima, the lady of the Southern Lands, looked at the lords and said, "We'll leave you gentlemen to your discussion. We'll be out in the gardens." Sesshoumaru nodded in reassurance and watched the ladies leave the study. "So you finally took a mate? We were wondering when you were." Sesshoumaru looked over at Kojin, the lord of the Eastern Lands, and glared at him. He then said, "Let's continue."

Makina, the lady of the Eastern lands, Akima, and Kagome sat under a large weeping willow giggling. Akima stopped giggling and said, "So how did you meet Sesshoumaru in the first place." "Well, before I met him, I didn't know who I truly was for I was raised by a pack of wolves. My family and tribe were killed by Naraku and then I was adopted by my wolf family. Even thought I was happy there, I didn't feel complete; so I began my journey, going from tribe to tribe trying to find out who I was but got nothing. I finally came here, but had to wait to see him. The funny thing is that while I was here, I saw him walking around but thought he was just an advisor." The two ladies started laughing and Makina said, "You thought Sesshoumaru was an advisor? Didn't you see the markings?" Kagome then said defensively, "I didn't know what they meant." Akima stopped laughing and then said, "Continue on with your story." Kagome continued and told everything.

When she was done, both Akima and Makina's jaws dropped and stared at her blankly. Akima was the first to say something. "Wow, you were willing to go with Naraku just to save Sesshoumaru's life? I would have buckled under the pressure and then…I don't know what I would have done." Kagome nodded and then said, "But that is in the past and we will now focus on…" "Kagome-sama!" Kagome turned her head and saw Rin running towards her with a whole bunch of flowers in her arms. "Good morning, Rin-chan. What have you been up to?" Rin held up the flowers and said, "Rin has been picking flowers, even though Jaken-sama told Rin it was a stupid thing to do." "Well I think they're beautiful, Rin-chan." Rin gave Kagome a big smile and then walked over to Akima and Makina and handed them both a yellow rose. Akima smiled and said, "Why thank you." Rin bowed to both of them and then sat next to Kagome.

They began giggling and then heard, "Rin? Rin? You stupid human, where are you?" Jaken came into view and saw Rin sitting with the ladies. "I'm sorry my ladies, I'll take this annoying human to her room so she won't bother you." Kagome looked at Jaken and said, "On the contrary Jaken, Rin is not bothering us at all. Is she ladies?" Both shook their heads and Kagome said, "You can leave us now, Jaken." "But…" Kagome glared at Jaken and said, "I said leave us." Jaken bowed and said, "Yes, My Lady." Jaken bowed to the other ladies and then left. Kagome looked at Rin and said, "Do not believe what Jaken says. You are a wonderful little girl and both Sesshoumaru and I care for you." Rin looked up at Kagome and smiled. Kagome placed her arms around her and hugged her.

Back in the study, the three lords had finally divided the Northern Lands equally and all were satisfied. A knock came to the door and Sesshoumaru opened it. One of his servants stood at the door holding a small lead box. "Yes?" "This box arrived for you, sir." Sesshoumaru took the box from her and said, "Thank you." He shut the door and placed the box on the desk. He then went to the other lords and bowed to them, telling them that the meeting was over. They bowed back and then headed to the gardens to get their mates.

After the lords left the study, Sesshoumaru went over to his desk and sat in his chair. He picked up the box and looked it over. He didn't see anything wrong with it, so he opened it to see what was inside. Once the lid was lifted, a purple mist seeped out and surrounded him. His eyes looked around and then felt the mist seep into his eyes. He shut his eyes and tried to fight it, but he then opened his eyes and if you looked really closely at his eyes, you would barely see a little purple mixed with the gold. His facial expression had changed as well. He now looked like he was angry at everything. He then stood and left the study and headed down the hall.

I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be up as soon as I can type it. Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all. Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for taking so long to update, but my summer job kept me away from my computer. It's now over so I will try to post as many chapters as I can before I go to college. When I am at college, I don't know how often I will be able to update but I'll try my hardest to not take long to update. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha, but I have kidnapped some of the characters for awhile and they will be returned safely.

Chapter 17

Rin and Kagome walked down the hall giggling. "Rin feels so pretty with these flowers in Rin's hair." "You look pretty, Rin." They continued down the hall and then saw Sesshoumaru come around the corner. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama, do you think Rin is pretty?" In an angry tone, Sesshoumaru said, "Rin, take those flowers out of your hair now. Young ladies do not act childish and neither should you. Now go take them out." Rin nodded, but had tears in her eyes. She bowed slightly and then lowered her head and slowly walked to her room. Kagome watched her go and then looked at Sesshoumaru. "How could you speak to her like that? She looks up to you and…" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and said, "Woman, do not speak unless you are spoken to and don't you ever tell me how to talk or act." Kagome didn't understand why he would say things like that, so she said, "What is the matter with you? You're acting completely different than you did this morning and…" She stopped what she was saying when his hand roughly grabbed her arm. "Ow! Sesshoumaru, you are hurting me!" "I told you I will act how I please and you will show your lord respect." Tears began to fall from her eyes and she began to pull in his grip. "Sesshoumaru, what is wrong with you? Let me go! I am your ma…" She was stopped when a clawed hand came across her face, leaving four lines on her cheek. Sesshoumaru released her and she fell to the ground and place a hand over her right cheek. "You should learn your place. Now get out of my sight." Kagome quickly got up and ran down the hallway toward her room with tears falling from her eyes. After she left, Sesshoumaru felt a sharp pain in his head and heart and he grabbed his head and growled. His normal self that was being subside by the mist saw what had happened and was trying to force his true self out, but the mist took over again and the pain subsided. Sesshoumaru headed down the hall, yelling order to servants who weren't doing something.

Kagome ran into her old room and shut the door behind her. She slid down the door to the floor and brought her knees up to her chest. She placed her arms onto her knees and put her forehead on top of them and began to cry. She then heard a shuffle on the bed and quickly lifted her head to see who was on the bed. When she looked she saw the curled little ball of Rin's body. Kagome got up and went to the bed and sat on the bed next to her. Rin sat up and then wrapped her arms around Kagome and began crying again. "Why was Sesshoumaru so angry at Rin today?" In a sad voice, Kagome answered, "I don't know, Rin. He is not himself right now." Rin looked up to her face and then saw the four cuts on her cheek. She gasped and said, "Kagome-sama, did…did Sesshoumaru-sama…" Kagome just nodded and then felt Rin hug her tighter. The two didn't leave the room that night, too afraid that they would run into Sesshoumaru again that night and hoped that he would be the Sesshoumaru that they knew and loved the next morning.

Two months went by and Sesshoumaru was still acting differently, mostly toward Kagome. Kagome now at all cost avoided him as much as possible, so much that she had moved back into her old bedroom. She also hadn't told him about her being pregnant. She knew that she had only two months left until the pregnancy was over and she didn't know what to do. She had also noticed that Rin had changed a lot as well. She lost a lot of her childish spunk and also she spoke in first person instead of third after Sesshoumaru had yelled at her for doing it. He told her that 'young lady do not speak that way' and that she need to speak like a young lady. Kagome walked around the garden, finding it the only place beside her bedroom that she felt on the slightest bit safe from Sesshoumaru's wrath. She had though for a while that it was not safe for her or Rin anymore after Sesshoumaru's last outburst that morning. She had told herself that she had to get herself and Rin out before they got hurt by his anger.

That night, Kagome slowly walked into Rin's room and shut the door behind her. She went over to her bed gently shook her awake. Rin slowly opened her eyes and then looked at Kagome and said, "Kagome? What's going on?" Kagome put a finger to her own mouth and whispered, "Shh, we are getting out of here. I fear for yours and mine safety." Whispering as well, Rin said, "But won't Sesshoumaru stop us?" "We'll be gone by the time he notices." Rin hopped out of bed and quickly put on her orange and white checkered kimono. Kagome had on her original outfit that had adjusted to fit with her slightly large stomach. She had her lavender bow and white arrows with her and the Shikon Jewel around her neck. She picked Rin up in her arms and then went to the balcony. She looked back into the room, sighed, and then jumped the balcony and over the wall. She landed and then ran into the forest, leaving the castle behind.

Sesshoumaru was in his study looking over a bunch of papers when he sensed a human child and inu youkai go over the wall. He went to the window and saw Kagome carrying Rin and running into the forest. Sesshoumaru growled, but then felt an extremely sharp pain in his head and heart. He grabbed his head and growled loudly as he felt something being forced out of his eyes. The pain subsided and Sesshoumaru saw in front of him the purple mist begin to dissipate. Once it was gone, he looked out the window again and saw Kagome and Rin disappear into the forest. Sesshoumaru then realized that over the two months while he was being possessed by the mist, he had done so many cruel things to Kagome and Rin that it had chased them away. He got angry at himself and slammed his fist into the stone wall, causing a huge crack to form. A little blood trickled down from his fist, but he ignored it. He was pulled out of his anger when there was a knock on the door. It slowly opened and a shaky voice said, "Lo…Lord Sesshoumaru?" "Jaken, get ready to leave." Jaken noticed a difference in Sesshoumaru's tone. Over the two months, it was harsh and cruel; but this time it was hurt with a slight bit of sorrow. "Where, might I ask, are we going, sire?" Sesshoumaru walked past him and softly said, "To get my mate back." Jaken followed him out of the study and then the two entered the forest, following Kagome's scent.

Once Kagome was far enough away, she put Rin down and then said, "I'm going to change into my smaller inu form. Would you like a ride on my back?" Rin nodded but didn't say a word. Kagome handed Rin her bow and arrows and then closed her eyes and then changed into her inu form, which was the same form that Naraku had trapped her in. She nodded to Rin, telling her that she could get on, so she climbed onto Kagome's back and held on as Kagome took off further into the forest. Kagome wanted to run as far away from the Western lands and Sesshoumaru as she possibly could. She ran for a good hour, but then decided that she should find somewhere safe to sleep for Rin was already asleep on her back.

She began to climb up a hill and then saw a fairly large cave. She slowly walked up to the cave and cautiously looked around. When she was sure that it was safe, she walked in and went over to the side where there was a large patch of moss. Kagome changed back into her human form and gently took Rin off her back and place her on the patch of moss. Kagome gently stroked cheek and then stood back up and went to the cave entrance. She looked out and from there she could see Sesshoumaru's castle off in the distance. She leaned against the cave wall and placed her hands on her stomach. Tears that she had held in for the last two months began to fall. She slid down the side of the wall and brought her knees up to her chest and placed her arms on top of them. She then rested her head on her arms and cried. Outside, rain drops began to fall and then pour. She cried for awhile, but then she felt a small hand on her arm. She looked up and then looked at the hand on her arm. Rin was kneeling next to her and looked up at Kagome with sorrow in her eyes. Kagome placed her arms around Rin and pulled her close. She could hear Rin's little sobs, so she stroked her back a little. She then looked out at the rain and watched it fall. She dropped her head and concentrated on the entrance. A barrier went up that protected them and hid their scent. Kagome then hugged Rin again and slowly fell asleep.

Well, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Review


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all. Thanks for all the great reviews. Remember, I don't own Inuyasha, I just kidnapped them.

Chapter 18

A month and a half went by and Kagome and Rin had moved from cave to cave to stay once or two steps ahead of Sesshoumaru. Kagome knew he was looking for them because a couple of times, he would walk right passed the cave they were in. Once while she was out checking the area around the cave in her smaller inu form, she saw him so she jumped into the bushes before he saw her and then ran to the cave they were in and had Rin climb on and quickly ran off before Sesshoumaru had even reached the cave.

Kagome knew her pregnancy would be over in about two and a half weeks, so she decided that it would be best if she went to her adoptive family's den. It would be the safest place for her to give birth and also her family could help protect her and Rin. So she head toward the board of the Western Lands and Southern Lands where her adoptive family's den laid. It took two days for her to reach it and before she got to the den, she changed back into her human form and took Rin hand and headed toward the den. When she neared the den, her aunts and some uncles lifted their heads to see who was coming. When they realized who it was, they all ran to her to greet her. Rin became frighten and got behind Kagome's legs. Kagome laughed a little and said, "It's ok Rin. This is my adoptive family. They raised me since I was a baby." Kagome knelt down and petted each one and said in wolf tongue, '"Hello everyone. Yes, I'm home.'" Some of Kagome's aunts came up to Rin and Rin cling to Kagome's back tighter. Kagome looked over her shoulder and gently said to Rin, "Its okay Rin." "'Everyone, this is Rin. She is my adoptive daughter."' Rin calmed down a little and cautiously came out from behind Kagome and stood beside her. Kagome said hello to her aunts and uncles and then she looked up and saw Mira walk out of the den.

Kagome got up and walked over to her and knelt down to her. "'Mother."' "'Oh Kagome, I knew you would return to us. We have missed you so much.'" Kagome put her arms around Mira and smiled. Mira looked over her adoptive daughter's body to make sure she had been taking care of herself while she was gone. When she did, Mira noticed Kagome's stomach and said, '"Oh my, Kagome are you…"' "'Pregnant? Yes."' Kagome had answered her with a bit of sorrow and Mira looked at her with concern. "'Are you not happy about it?"' Kagome sighed and said, "'No, but…my mate has changed. He has become angry and cruel and drove the two of us away. Rin was under his protection, almost like his adoptive daughter, and I had to get her and myself away from him.'" Mira growled a bit and said, "'That bastard! How could you mate with someone like that?"' "'Mother, you don't understand! Sesshoumaru didn't use to be like this. He loved me and I did too and I still love him. I can't bring myself to not love him, but I had to get away from his anger, for mine and my children's sake, including Rin."' Mira and Kagome heard laughter and they both looked over at Rin. The wolf pups had gotten her to the ground and were licking her face. Kagome smiled a little and said, "'That is the first time in two months that I have seen Rin acting like her true self."' She stroked her mother's head and then stood up and said, "'Can you watch Rin for me? Traveling all this while and also being pregnant has worn me down."' Mira nodded and then said, "'Plus you need to be taking it easy since judge by your stomach, you should be almost done with the pregnancy."' Kagome nodded and then enter the cave. Mira watched her go into the cave and lie down on her old bed of moss and a blanket that Mira had found in an abandoned village long ago and then went to her usual spot on a rock to watch over her pack and Rin.

Sesshoumaru and Jaken had been searching for Rin and Kagome for a month and a half, but found very little. Sesshoumaru once caught a glimpse of Kagome in her wolf form run off into the forest. He had followed her, but by the time he had reached the cave where she and Rin had stayed, they were already gone. He then had fallen a few days behind her for she had left her scent in the opposite direction then which she had gone. They came to a cave and Sesshoumaru looked around. "They were here, Lord Sesshoumaru." With a little bit of anger in his voice, Sesshoumaru said, "I can see that Jaken, but their scent is old. Let's go." "Yes, sir." They left the cave and Sesshoumaru thought, 'That scent was a week old, so I am still far behind her.' He clenched his fist so hard that blood trickled down his hand. Sesshoumaru then walked to the cliff's edge that was outside the cave. He stood there and felt the wind blow his long silver hair behind him. He saw the rising full moon and thought, 'Kagome, where can you be?'

Kagome awoke later that night and looked around the cave to see where Rin was. She saw that Rin was asleep next to Mira and Kagome ha to smile at that. Kagome then slowly stood up and quietly left the cave. She walked out to her favorite spot, at the cliff's edge where she could see a full 180 degrees panorama, and saw the full moon rising. The wind blew her long hair blew behind as she looked over the valley below. She looked across the valley at the mountain far from the one she was on and she thought she saw a white figure standing there. She shook her head knowing that she was still thinking about him. She missed Sesshoumaru so much, but she was still scared to return to him. She put her hands on her stomach and felt tears roll down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and hugged her stomach. "Why can't I forget him? I want to forget him, but I can't. Why can't I forget him?" "'Because you still love him.'" Kagome turned her head and saw Mira come up next to her. "'But…but I…I don't know if I want to love him anymore. He still wants me back. He has been following us over the month and a half. I want to forget him, but I just can't. I'm so confused and I don't know what to do."' More tears fell from her eyes and she hung her head. Mira rubbed up against her, trying to calm her down. Kagome cried for a good ten minutes and then she finally calmed down. Then Kagome gently got up and headed back into the den. Mira watched her go in and then sighed, for she didn't know how she could help her.

A week and a few days had gone by and Mira had advised Kagome to stay in her bed, but every night, Mira would find Kagome at her favorite spot at the cliff's edge looking up at the moon. The moon in a few days would be a crescent moon and that was when Kagome expected her babies to come. Kagome would then come back into the cave and lie back down on her bed and fall asleep. Mira was a little concern, but she didn't know how she could comfort her.

Sesshoumaru continued on, determined to find Kagome and bring her home. For the first time in his entire life, he felt alone. She was what he was missing in his life and he had lost her all because he had fallen under the spell that was placed on him. He growled at himself many time at the thought that he hadn't been strong enough to rid himself of the spell early. This only pushed his determination further to get her back.

Over the few days left in Kagome's pregnancy, Rin would bring her freshly picked flowers and place them with her. Rin would stay with her for about an hour and then would go out and play with the wolf pups that she had grown so fond of. Kagome couldn't help but smile at that, to see Rin so happy. She had missed that over the three and a half months that they had gone through this. Kagome adjusted herself on her bed to make herself more comfortable. She rubbed her stomach and felt two separate kicks. She smiled and then sighed. From the cave, she could see the sun begin to set and that her family began to come back inside. Mira came over to her and said, "'How you feeling?"' "'Very uncomfortable. I think it will happen sometime tonight."' "'Well, we will keep your uncles at one end of the den tonight."' Kagome nodded and then leaned back against wall.

In the middle of the night, when the crescent moon was at its highest point, Kagome felt a strong pain in her abdomen. She sat up and grabbed her lower stomach and gasped. Heavy breathing followed as another strong pain hit her like a sack of brick. She gritted her teeth and tried to bare the pain, but it was very difficult to. Mira awoke to Kagome's gasp of air and went over to her. "'Mother, it's started.'" Mira nodded and called over some of her sisters to help Kagome. Two of Kagome's aunts came over to help while the others stayed with Rin, who wanted to go over to Kagome's side. Two hours of pain and a lot of pushing, Kagome's labor was over. She looked over to see a small girl and boy both wailing. Tears of joy and sorrow came to her eyes. She was glad that her twins were health, but she was sad that their father couldn't see their birth. Kagome did the best she could to tie off their umbilical cord and then wrap them in blankets. Mira gently picked up the boy while Kagome picked up her little girl and then laid them on her bed and she laid next to them. Rin walked over to Kagome and knelt in front of her. "These are you brother and sister, Rin." "What are you going to name them?" Kagome looked at the two infants and then sighed. She then said, "Well, the boy looks just like Sesshoumaru, so I going to name him Sesso; and I'm going to name the little girl Maruna." Rin looked at Kagome and said, "Oka-san, do you miss Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome nodded, but then said, "I want to see him, but I am afraid to." She then turned her attention to Sesso and Maruna, who were fast asleep, and said, "I don't know what to do." She smiled at her twins and then looked outside the cave at the crescent moon that was setting in the sky.

Yeah, this chapter is done. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up as soon as I type it. Review.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey all. Sorry for taking so long to update, but college has started for me, so the update may take longer to post, but I put them out as fast as I can. Remember I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did.

Chapter 19

With each passing day, the twins were getting stronger as they grew. Sesso had even pulled himself into a sitting position within a week. Kagome smiled at her health, strong twins; but then sighed, knowing Sesshoumaru hadn't seen his pups yet and she didn't know what to do. At times of despair, she would hold onto her two necklaces, the Shikon Jewel and the sun necklace that she has had ever since birth. She has never taking off the sun necklace since it was the first gift from her real parents. She treasured the Shikon Jewel as well, but she knew that she was meant to protect it; her sun necklace was different.

Kagome looked over and saw Rin had fallen asleep next to the twins, who were also asleep, and smiled. Rin had taken on the older sibling role and feel it was her duty to help watch over them. Kagome took this opportunity to go out for awhile and try to clear her mind. She looked over at Mira and Mira understood that she wanted her to make sure her children were okay. Kagome then left the cave and entered the quiet forest.

Sesshoumaru was still determined to find his mate no matter what happened to him. He would search for her until time itself stopped dead in its tracks and even then he would continue to search. He missed her so much that he had hardly slept much. He followed the old scent deep into the forest, but then he caught a small whiff of her near by. He masked his scent so that he could get close to her. He followed the scent as it led him deep into the forest, hoping that he would finally find her.

Kagome continued through the forest until she came to a ledge that looked down into a valley. She walked up to the edge and looked across the valley at two mountain peaks and in the middle the sun was setting. She felt the breeze blow her hair behind her and she took her necklace into her hand. She lowered her head and felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Why Sesshoumaru? Why can't I forget you? I see you in my dreams and your face will not leave my mind, but I can't forget what you did." She looked up to the sky and said, "Someone help me."

Sesshoumaru followed the scent and it led him to a ledge that bordered his lands and the Southern Lands. He then saw what he had been searching for. Kagome was standing at the ledge with her head bent down. He heard say everything and it hurt him. She was asking him why she could not forget him. He had to show himself before she left him again. He stepped out of the forest and slowly walked toward her. He stopped a couple of feet from her and said, "Kagome."

Kagome gasped and turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing there. There was a long silent pause for a few minutes, but then Sesshoumaru said in a soft voice, "Kagome, I finally found you." He was about to walk toward her when she said, "Don't come near me, Sesshoumaru! I haven't forgiven you for what you have done to me and Rin." "Kagome, you have to understand, I was under a spell of some sort that cause this." Kagome narrowed her eyes and said, "How can I believe you? For the past four months, you have brought nothing but suffering upon me and Rin. I can't forget and forgive just like that. It doesn't work that way." Sesshoumaru came a step closer and said, "If you cannot believe me, then look into your heart then to me and find the answer. Your heart will tell you what to believe; but you have to understand when I say that over the two months that I was like that, I was under a spell I could not rid myself of until that night when you left." Kagome's eyes softened and there was sadness in her voice. "I want to believe you, I really do, but part of me is still hurt and is worried that it may happen again. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but I don't know if I can fully trust you right now."

Kagome then turned and began to walk away from Sesshoumaru, but then was stopped by Sesshoumaru gently taken her hand. "Kagome, I told you four months ago after we defeated Naraku that I never wanted to lose you ever again; and then I received a box and when I opened it, there was this purple mist that surrounded me and then it goes blank until that night when you left. Watching you leave forced whatever consumed me out and I felt like I had lost the most precious being in my life for a second time." Kagome kept her head down as she listened to what he said, but she couldn't look at him. "Kagome, please look at me." Kagome sighed and slightly turned her head toward him, but she didn't want to look into his golden eyes. "Kagome, I am sorry I wasn't strong enough to realize what I was doing. I couldn't fight the spell that has put so much hurt on you. But you must understand that I would never do such a thing unless someone was controlling me. I have missed you so much and I want you back in my life again. I would rather be killed by thousands of demons then live another day without you by my side. I…" Kagome had heard enough and turned back around away from him and said, "Please stop. I still don't know if I can trust you. I just can't." Kagome broke free from Sesshoumaru's grasp and ran off into the forest with tears streaming down her face.

Sesshoumaru watched enter the forest, but then looked down at his feet to see a necklace that had a sun charm on it. He bent down and picked up the necklace in hand and looked at it closely. On one side, it had Kagome's name engraved on it; on the other side was a picture of a sun and in the distant was a rising crescent moon. Sesshoumaru then remembered the necklace he had received for his third birthday that he still wore, but no one ever saw it. He pulled it out from his kimono and looked at the picture engraved on his. It showed a crescent moon and in the background there was a setting sun. Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's necklaces were opposite of each other meaning that they were suppose to be together in the first place. Sesshoumaru closed his hand around Kagome's necklace and then took off in the direction she had left. He was determined to get her back and hoped he would succeed this time.

Kagome ran through the forest heading back toward the den, but stopped when she came to a waterfall. She collapsed to her knees and began to cry deeply. Some of her tears landed into the water and the ripples spread out toward the waterfall. Kagome then heard, "Kagome, why are you crying?" Kagome looked up and she saw standing there a ghostly figure of her mother. "Mother, what are you doing here?" "I have been watching over you and I have seen your distress. You must believe what Sesshoumaru says. You two were meant to be together and this is a test of how much you love him." "But Mother, how can I trust after what happen?" "By trusting your heart. You have not been listening to your heart, only your fears. Your fear of being hurt again is making you blind to what your heart is trying to tell you. You should also look to your twins and Rin and that should help you answer your question. Do you want your twins to grow up with out knowing their father?" Kagome shook her head and said, "No, but…" "No buts about it, Kagome. Just listen to your heart and you will find what you are searching for." Kagome watched her Mother's image disappear, leaving Kagome to herself. Kagome decided that she needed to head back toward the den and take care of her twins, for she knew they would be waking soon.

I am done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but with college, my updates are undetermined, so I will update when I can. I hope you liked it. Review.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Remember I do not own Inuyasha, I just kidnapped some of the characters. They will be returned safely, I promise.

Chapter 20

Kagome walked back into the den all confused at what was told to her. Both her mother and Sesshoumaru had told her to look into her heart for the answer, but she didn't know what that what would do. She was still afraid that Sesshoumaru would do it again and she couldn't bear to go through all this a second time. She walked over to her bed and sat down and looked at her twins, how were lying on a small bed next to hers. Rin walked over to Kagome and sat next to her and hugged her. Kagome hugged her back and then kissed her head. Rin looked up at Kagome and said, "Oka-san, I miss otou-san." "I know you do. Maybe fate will let you see him again." Rin eyes were full of hope and Kagome couldn't help but smile at that.

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome sent into the forest and came to a large water fall. There was a heavy scent of salt water in the air and he knew she had cried heavily here. Sesshoumaru mentally cursed at himself and then stared at the waterfall. As he stared into the mist, he swore he saw a woman who resembled Kagome appear in the mist. The female youkai stepped out of the mist and walked across the water toward him. Sesshoumaru's hand went to the hilt of his sword, but the woman calmly said, "Calm yourself, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am not here to bring harm upon you. I am Lady Higurashi, Kagome's mother." Sesshoumaru relaxed and then said, "Why have you come to me?" "You must understand the situation Kagome is in right now. She is very confused about what she should do. She needs a little bit of time to sort out what has been said to her." Sesshoumaru nodded his head and then looked to the direction Kagome went.

Kagome decided she better begin dinner for her and Rin; so she went into the forest and picked some herbs and caught a small rabbit. She head back to the den, but felt like something was watching her. Kagome reached the den and began preparing a fire. Before she could get the fire started, a large oni came to the entrance of the cave. Kagome went over to Rin, Maruna, and Sesso and said, "Maruna, Sesso, danger." Both Maruna and Sesso put up a purple barrier that surrounded them and Rin. Kagome formed her purple bow and white arrows and headed toward the entrance to fight off the oni.

The oni saw Kagome come towards him and said, "Give me the Shikon No Tama bi…" Before he could finish, Kagome fired one of her arrows at the oni. The oni dodged the arrow and then reached out and grabbed Kagome around the waist and lifted her up. The oni began to tighten his grip and Kagome screamed in pain.

Sesshoumaru had turned his head back toward the water fall and saw that Lady Higurashi was gone. He began to think about what she had said to him when he heard a loud scream come from the direction Kagome had gone. He ran as fast as he could, following her scent, and prayed that he would get to her. He came to a large wolf den and in the entrance he saw a large blue oni standing there. He then saw that Kagome was beginning held in one of the oni's hands. Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin and ran up and sliced the arm that held Kagome. The oni yelled in agony and then turned to face Sesshoumaru.

Kagome pried herself out of the now detached arm, cutting in the process. Unknown to her, in the claws of the oni was poison. Kagome turned and watched Sesshoumaru fight the oni that had come after her and the Jewel. Sesshoumaru had pushed the oni outside the cave and was able to perform his ultimate attack. Blue blades cut across the oni, causing it to disappear completely.

Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijin and then slowly approached the den. He looked at Kagome for a few moments, but then turned and began to leave. As he headed toward the forest, he heard a soft, "Wait." Sesshoumaru turned around and saw Kagome was standing five feet from him. "Thank you, for saving my life." "I could never let any harm come to the one I love." Kagome smiled slightly, but then felt a bit dizzy and began to fall to the side. Sesshoumaru gasped and then ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. Sweat began to form on her forehead and she began to shake a little bit. He looked her over and then saw that she had been cut on the right arm and it was a nasty purple color with green around the edges. 'She's been poisoned!'

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and rushed her inside the cave and laid her down on the bed he assumed was hers. "'What happened to her?"' Sesshoumaru looked at the one who spoke and said, '"She has been poisoned by the oni that attacked your den. I need to get the poison out quickly before it spreads too far."' The wolf nodded and then came up to Kagome and gently laid over her to hold her down because she knew that this would be painful. Sesshoumaru took her wounded arm and squeezed the wounded until yellowish-green poison began to flow out of it. Kagome screamed in pain and tried to struggle away, but Mira held her down. Luckily, Mira's sister had positioned themselves around the barrier that the twins had put up so that they could not see what was going on. That meant Rin couldn't see ether.

Sesshoumaru continued to squeeze the wound until finally the wound began to release red blood. "'I need water to flush it out."' He looked around and then saw a flask hanging on the wall and quickly grabbed it. He opened it and poured a little into his hand to make sure it was water. He then poured the contents onto the wound and saw the more poison came out as he flushed the wound. Once red blood began to flow, he stopped pouring the water. He then took his kimono sleeve and ripped it into a long sheet and began to wrap Kagome's wound. "'I think we got the poison out quick enough so as it will not cause her too much damage. She should recover within a few days."' Mira nodded and then slowly got off of Kagome. Sesshoumaru stayed by her side as she slept and then brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in her face.

An hour went by and Kagome still slept. Sesshoumaru stayed by her, but then a familiar scent came to his nose and he turned around to see Rin sitting next to two small infants. "Rin?" Rin looked up from the twins and gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru sitting next to Kagome. "Oji-san? Oji-san!" Rin ran toward Sesshoumaru and launched herself into his arms. "Oka-san said I would see you again." "Rin, I have missed you." Rin stayed in Sesshoumaru's arms for a bit, but then she got up and said, "I have to go back a watch my brother and sister." Rin was about to head over to Sesso and Maruna when Sesshoumaru said, "Who are your siblings?" Rin looked back at him, then at Kagome, and then to Sesshoumaru again and said, "Come with me Oji-san." Sesshoumaru stood up and followed Rin to where the infants were.

When he got to them, he was shock to see the two infants staring back him. The boy looked exactly like he did, the golden eyes and silver hair. His eyes were not all gold, mix in was a little bit of Kagome's silver eyes. The girl, on the other hand, looked like Kagome with the dark brown hair and silver eyes with a little bit of gold mixed in. The thing that shocked him the most were the markings on each of their faces. Both had on each cheek two stripes, one was maroon and the other was gold. They also had on their forehead a circle, one half was of a navy blue crescent moon and the other half was a golden sun. These were his pups.

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Next one up as soon as I type it. Review.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey all, thanks for the great reviews. Here is the next chapter. Remember, I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did.

Chapter 21

These were his pups. He looked at Rin and said, "Rin, when were they born?" Rin looked up at him and said, "A week ago, during the crescent moon phase." These were his pups. In his land, when a Lady was going to give birth to an heir, they always had the child during a crescent moon. Sesshoumaru knelt down to them and said quietly, "Why didn't she tell me?" He gently picked up the boy and held him in his arms. "That is Sesso and this is my sister is Maruna." Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and then back at Sesso, who had grabbed a hold of some of Sesshoumaru's hair. 'She named them after me; so that means she did miss me.' Sesso giggled as he continued to play with Sesshoumaru's hair and this brought a smile to Sesshoumaru's face.

Kagome felt like a boulder had hit her straight on, but she forced herself to open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and then looked around to see that she was back inside the cave. She then looked at her body to figure out why she felt the way she did. She then saw on her right upper arm what looked like pieces of Sesshoumaru's kimono wrapped around her arm. She then remembered that she had cut her arm when she was getting out of the oni's grip. She laid her head back down on her pillow, but then heard Sesso giggle and looked over to see Sesshoumaru holding him and Sesso was pulling on his hair. Kagome could not help but smile at that, but she wondered what Sesshoumaru would say to her. Kagome watched the four when she heard, "'You should go over to them."' "'I know, Mother; but I am afraid of what he will say."' Mira nudged her and said, "'You will never get over this unless you give him a chance.'" Kagome sighed and said, "'Your right."' Kagome then pushed herself up with her left hand and then slowly walked over to her children and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru continued to look at his son, who had fallen asleep in his arms, and sensed Kagome behind him. Sesshoumaru didn't turn around, but in a soft tone, he said, "Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome hesitated a bit, but then said, "I was going to tell you day I found out, but then you began acting not like yourself and then you…you hit me. It then became worse and I was afraid to tell you. I'm sorry." "Kagome, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one not able to break the spell which forced me to do those things I did." Kagome walked in front of Sesshoumaru and kneeled down. Kagome looked over at Rin and Maruna and picked up Maruna and motioned for Rin to sit next to her. Rin came over next to Kagome and knelt down next to her. Rin smiled and said, "Yay, our family is together!" Kagome smiled at Rin and then looked at Sesshoumaru and gave him a smile.

The day went on and nighttime had fallen. Rin fell asleep on Kagome's old bed with Maruna and Sesso asleep next to her while Kagome and Sesshoumaru were outside at the cliff's edge. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and said, "She looks just like you, you know?" "Yeah, your son looks like you too. You know, everyday I would look into his face and I would see your face and I thought I would hate it, but I could never bring myself to hate him for it. Also, no matter how hard I wanted to, I couldn't forget you. My heart wouldn't let me. I knew when I looked into their eyes the reason I couldn't forget you." Tears began to fall from Kagome's eyes and she then said, "It…it was because I…I still love you." Sesshoumaru brought a hand to her face and gently brushed away her tears and then said, "Kagome, you don't have cry." "Yes I do." Kagome then came to him and placed her lips on his. Sesshoumaru was shocked for not even a second, but then wrapped his arms around her waist, while Kagome place her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck for support. The kiss was long and passionate, Kagome didn't want it to end; but Sesshoumaru pulled back and stared in Kagome's silver eyes. He took her hands into his and said, "Kagome, I can't bear to not have you in my life anymore. Please come home with me and become apart of my family again. I don't want to spend another second of my life without you by my side." More tears formed in Kagome's eyes and then she nodded her head. Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up and he picked her up and spun her around. Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru spun her around and then she wrapped her legs around him. She then kissed him passionately. Kagome stayed there for a few moments and then got down.

Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome and said, "I love you so much, Kagome." Kagome smiled and said, "I love you too." Sesshoumaru then took Kagome by the hand and lead her inside. The two then lied down behind Rin and the twins and Kagome fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru brushed his fingers along Kagome's cheek line and then whispered into her ear, "You don't know how much I have missed you lying in my arms like this." Kagome's response was she snuggled closer to him. Kagome had missed this so much and she knew she would sleep well that night.

Hovering over the cave entrance was a tiny bee watching the couple as they slept next to their pups. The bee took in everything it saw and then flew off toward the North Western Mountains to relay everything to it's master.

Well, this chapter is complete. Next chapter will be up soon. Review


End file.
